Green Eyes
by Gabsikle
Summary: AU. Kendall Knight has been a complete jerk to openly gay Logan Mitchell for years. Why is Kendall like that? Does he hate gay people? Or is it because of how he really feels about Logan? Is it love and not hate? Kogan. Contains self harm.
1. Party

_**I have no idea where this fic came from. I've seriously never written anything like this before. So, sorry if this first chapter sucks. **_

Chapter One: Party 

It was Mercedes Griffin's end of summer party. Every student that went to the local high school was in attendance. They were celebrating their last week of freedom before the horror of school started.

People were dancing in the dining room of the large house. Dozens of people were in the pool, and some people were getting frisky in the hot tub. Others were using the living room to get high, play drinking games, or just hang out and watch their peers make asses out of themselves.

Kendall Knight-soon to be high school junior-was walking through the house searching for his friends Wayne and Jett. He stopped when he got into the living room. But not because he saw his friends. His eyes had landed on James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and-the person who pissed him off most-Logan Mitchell.

James, Carlos, and Logan were three very openly gay kids in their grade. They weren't the only out students, though. Most just tried to keep a low profile. Not these three best friends. They figured if no one even noticed when a straight couple practically fucked in the halls at school, why couldn't they partake in PDA.

Kendall and his friends did not get along with them.

Kendall walked up to them and grinned evilly. "Hey, fags."

Carlos found. Kendall noticed that while James was glaring at him, he ran a hand up and down Carlos' back soothingly. Kendall figured the two must've become a couple over the summer.

Logan rolled his eyes at Kendall and said, "Shut the fuck up."

A girl with dark brown hair came up to Kendall. "Hey, Kendall," she said with a flirty tone. She trailed her fingertips over his arm. "You wanna go somewhere... private?"

Kendall snorted. "No." He shot a glance at Logan before looking back at her. "I'm not into brunettes." He spotted his friends over her shoulder and walked away without another word.

The girl pouted and went in the other direction.

Logan watched the other boy for a second. He just didn't get Kendall. He had lived across the street from Kendall all his life. Their moms were friends. Hell, they even used to be friends. When they were in the third grade and Kendall's parents divorced, Logan was there to comfort him. Then, in sixth grade, Kendall turned into a complete asshole. He would make fun of Logan and occasionally beat him up. In freshman year, when Logan came out, the beatings got worse. But luckily, Logan started fighting back.

What confused Logan the most was that Kendall's green eyes never showed the emotions that matched his actions. When hitting Logan, Kendall didn't seem like he hated Logan. His eyes looked almost sad. Whenever Jett or Wayne made a homophobic joke toward Logan or his friends, Kendall would laugh. But Kendall's eyes always seemed to say "sorry."

James nudged Logan with his elbow. "Pete's coming this way."

Logan looked in the direction James pointed. A tall guy-taller than James-with black hair and striking blue eyes walked their way. Pete was a senior. He had been there for Logan when he was struggling with his sexuality. In Logan's freshman year, they started to become pretty good friends. The month before this party, they had started dating.

"Hi," Pete said when he reached them.

"Hey," Logan, Carlos, and James replied.

"Carlos, let's go dance," James said, dragging Carlos away.

"You enjoying the party?" Pete asked as he leaned against the wall next to Logan.

"Same as it was last year. But it's fun. Music's awesome. Mercedes picked a good playlist."

"She always does."

While those two chit chatted, Kendall would surreptitiously glance at the pair. Rage boiled inside him. Logan and Pete talking should have affected him like that. He watched as Pete stroked Logan's cheek, making Logan smile sweetly. Then, Pete leaned in and kissed Logan.

"Fucking gross," Wayne said, nodding in the direction of the couple.

"I know," Kendall said as Logan and Pete's kiss deepened. Kendall couldn't take it anymore. "Lucy!" he called.

The pretty red head turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Wanna go somewhere more quiet?"

Lucy smirked. Kendall was rumored to be very good in bed. "Sure." She took the hand he offered.

When they passed the lip locked boys, Kendall took the time to bump into them. "Sorry," he lied. He grinned when Logan flipped him off.

They reached the bedroom and Kendall shut the door. He turned around and saw that Lucy had already removed her dress. She was wearing nothing but a lacey set of bra and panties.

"Sexy," Kendall commented. "Bed."

Lucy sat on the bed. She watched Kendall remove his shoes and pants. He was now only in his grey boxer briefs and black shirt.

Kendall got onto the bed and crawled over to her. He pulled her into a kiss, trying not to get his hands tangled in her hair. That was one of the may reasons he hated long hair. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Kendall refused to let her win. After she let him take the lead, he unhooked her bra. He took it off and threw it onto the floor. He pushed her so that she was laying down then took her breast in his mouth.

That was when her moans began. Kendall was never fond of the sounds girls made during foreplay and sex. It just didn't do anything for him. Wayne and Jett always talked about how it turned them on. Kendall meanwhile, could only get hard if he was touched, or if he ground his hips against whatever girl he was with.

As his mouth went to her other breast, he put his hand down her panties and began to finger her. This was a part of foreplay he didn't enjoy. But it was better to him than going down on the chick.

Lucy began to whine with pleasure, signaling to Kendall that she wanted more.

He went to his pants and grabbed a condom out of his pocket. He freed himself of his underwear and got back on the bed. He ripped the wrapper open with his teeth before putting the condom on.

He looked at Lucy and saw that she had already taken off her panties.

He was about to get inside her when she asked, "Are you gonna take off your shirt?"

"Nope."

"But wh-"

"Just deal with it, chickie," Kendall said before shoving into her.

She cried out when he did this. The more Kendall thrust into her, the more she screamed and moaned. Kendall wasn't one to go slowly or gently.

After a few minutes, Kendall felt like forever had passed. He knew he would only be able to get through sex if he imagined being with someone else. He hated himself when he did this. Especially since he never thought about girls. It was always guys. A lot of the time it was Justin Timberlake, sometimes other male celebrities. But when those didn't work, his mind went to the annoying Logan Mitchell.

Seeing that boy's face in his mind's eye was what finally made Kendall come.

Lucy must have too, since after he pulled out of her she said, "That was amazing."

Kendall finished dressing then said, "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." He left without waiting for her to put herself back together. He didn't really give a fuck about what she did now. He was on a mission.

Kendall walked into one of the upstairs bathrooms, and shut and locked the door. He sighed and removed his shirt. He look at himself in the mirror with sad eyes. He was disgusted by the sight. His stomach and sides were covered in scars and cuts.

Kendall tore his eyes away from the mirror and got his wallet out. From his wallet, the grace a razor blade. He sat down on the bedroom floor. He inhaled deeply as he dragged the blade across the skin of his stomach. He let the breath out when he was finished, relief flooding through his body.

It had been like this for years. No matter how hard he tired, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about other guys. He had sex with so many girls to try and force himself to want them. It never worked. And Logan's existence didn't help.

The cutting had started when he was in the eighth grade. He started to loathe himself for not being able to be normal. So one day, he decided to punish himself in a way for thinking of other guys when he touched himself. He figured there was a deeper psychological reason for why he hurt himself, but he refused to dwell on that.

After watching himself bleed for a bit, he grabbed some toilet paper to press against the cut, and clean the blood. He looked through the cabinets, but found no band aids. He was glad he wore a black shirt after finding that out. Once the blood stopped, he got rid of the toilet paper and put his shirt back on.

When he got back downstairs, he was no longer in the mood to party. He texted his friends, telling them he was leaving. Jett had driven him, so he would just walk the whole mile home.

He made his way down the driveway, but stopped when he heard a moan. It was almost music to Kendall's ears. He quietly walked forward. He ceased moving when he saw Logan.

Logan was sitting in the backseat of the red convertible Mustang he drove. His head was thrown back against the seat, his bottom lip was caught between his teeth, and he had a look of pleasure on his face. Soon, Logan groaned out a "yes!" obviously coming.

Kendall watched Pete pop up as Logan got himself situated. Kendall saw Pete say something and heard Logan giggle in response. Then they kissed.

Kendall stalked up to them. "What the fuck are you two queers doing?"

Logan turned to face him. "How is that any of your fucking business?"

"No one wants to watch your gat fuck fest."

"Well, you were watching, so at least one person liked it."

Kendall pulled back his right arm then punched Logan straight in the jaw.

"I thought we agreed on no more face hitting?" Logan yelled.

"Whoops."

Logan flew out of the car and knocked Kendall to the ground. They rolled around, hitting each other, ignoring Pete's cries. Eventually, one word made them stop: "Cops!" Both boys were on their feet in seconds.

Pete got out of the car and said to Logan, "I'll walk." Pete only lived three blocks away in the opposite directin Logan would be driving.

When Pete was gone, Logan hopped in the car and started it. The sirens were getting closer.

"Logan?"

Logan looked at Kendall. "What?"

"Ride?"

"Get in."

Kendall did so, and they drove away. The ride was silent until they got to Logan's driveway.

"Thanks," Kendall mumbled as he got out of the car.

"No problem," Logan said.

While Kendall walked across the street to his house, he knew he would dream of Logan.

_**So? How was this? I mean, I'll continue even if it sucks, but I just like to be aware. :D**_


	2. First Day of School

_**So some of you seemed to like the last chapter. I hope this is a good follow up. *crosses fingers* Here goes nothing. **_

Chapter Two: First Day of School 

Kendall groaned when his alarm went off. He had forgotten summer was over.

He reluctantly crawled out of bed. The first thing he did was go to the window that faced Logan's house. He pulled back the curtain and was disappointed to see that Logan was already dressed. Kendall shook the thought out of his mind. He should be concerned with seeing half naked girls. Not boys. And especially not Logan.

He got dressed then made sure his school supplies were in his backpack. He had his notebooks, folders, calculator, pens, pencils, and band aids-just in case.

When he got downstairs, he saw his sister Katie eating cereal in the kitchen alone.

"Mom already go to work?" he asked.

"Yup."

Kendall sighed and grabbed his car keys. "You done eating?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go. I know you hate being late."

As they got into the car, Kendall watched Logan drive away.

Later, he walked into school and made his way to his assigned locker. Which was near Logan's. He hated that homeroom was done alphabetically, and that his and Logan's last names were near each other's.

While Kendall was glancing at Logan, Pete came over and ran a hand down Logan's back. Logan turned around to face him and smiled widely.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Hi, babe."

"Don't call me that, Pete."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Sorry." To back up his apology, he gave Logan a kiss. "So what do you have for homeroom-slash-first period?"

"History."

Pete laughed. "Ah. Your favorite."

Logan grinned at the sarcasm. Pete knew how much he loathed History. "I know. It sucks. I may resort to throwing myself out the window at some point."

"Please don't. I'd miss you."

Out of his peripheral vision, Logan saw Kendall's green eyes glaring at him and Pete. When Kendall started walking toward them, he stepped in front of Pete and said, "You better keep going, Knight."

Kendall stopped inches away from Logan. He could feel Logan's breath on his face. He had to keep his mind from going into stupid little fantasies of Logan kissing him. "Why do you assume I was coming up to you?"

"I don't know. Why is it that you're always all up in _my _business, and no one else's?"

This pissed Kendall off. He had gotten used to Logan fighting back, but now it seemed like Logan was onto him. Kendall pushed Logan against his locker. "What exactly are you insinuating, Mitchell?"

Logan shoved Kendall away. "I think you know."

Kendall's fist collided with Logan's side. Logan went to retaliate, but Pete stopped him.

"He's not worth it," Pete told Logan.

Kendall smirked. "Have fun making out, faggots," he said before heading to the stairs.

"Jealous?" Logan called.

"Shut your cock sucking mouth!" Kendall yelled before charging into the stairwell.

"Why do you do that?" Pete asked.

"Do what?"

"Well. There's nothing wrong with fighting back. But do you have to say things to piss him off?"

Logan shrugged. "It's kinda fun."

"But then he kicks your ass!"

"Pete. You know i could destroy Kendall if I wanted to."

"Then why don't you? And why are you sometimes nice to him when he's a complete douche to you? Like at the party. He fucking punches you, then when he asks you for a ride home, you give him one."

"It would have been rude to deny him."

"Why do you treat him like a human being?"

Logan sighed. "I just think there's a deeper reason why he acts the way he does."

Pete took his hands. "You just want to see the kid you used to be friends with."

"Pete, I _know _he's not just a huge dickwad." The bell rang. Logan placed a kiss on Pete's cheek. "See you later."

**...**

The bell rang, but Kendall stayed in the bathroom stall he was in. He needed to calm down, but just couldn't. Did Logan know his secret about liking guys? He couldn't. What did Logan even have to go on? The fact that Kendall caught him and Pete in the car? Logan didn't know how long Kendall had watched. Logan didn't know it had turned Kendall on. Right? How could he? It's not like Logan was in Kendall's head.

Kendall sighed after making a third and final cut. He quickly dabbed at the blood then put a band aid over it. He puled his shirt down, got out of the stall, and made his way to class.

He was two minutes late. The teacher gave him a dirty look as he sat down. And just his luck, the only open seat was behind Logan.

"This is where you'll be sitting all year, Mr. Knight," the teacher said as she handed him his textbook.

"Awesome," Kendall said.

Once class was halfway through, Logan was starting to get annoyed. Every thirty-nine seconds Kendall would kick the back of his chair. He leaned back and felt Kendall lean forward. "Stop it," he whispered harshly.

"What?" Kendall asked with mock innocence then kicked.

"That."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop kicking my fucking chair every thirty-nine seconds."

Kendall was quiet for a beat. "You were counting?"

"It's more entertaining than this fucking lesson."

Kendall held back a laugh. "Which is why I'm kicking your chair. And who teaches the first day?"

"This bitch apparently."

Kendall smiled. One of his rare real smiles. He had never been this close to Logan twice in one day. Actually, Logan had never even initiated a conversation before. Well, not since they were kids. "She probably needs to get laid."

Kendall saw Logan's shoulders shake. He had made Logan laugh. He knew it shouldn't have made him feel so good. Then, Kendall pulled a stupid move. He inhaled Logan's scent.

"Uh. Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just... sniff me?"

Kendall's eyes widened. He had been caught. He kicked Logan's chair violently and said, "No." He then leaned back and glared at Logan's head.

Logan could feel Kendall staring. He turned his head to look at Kendall. Kendall seemed surprised that Logan did this. He blushed a little then took his eyes off Logan.

Logan turned back around and smiled to himself a little. He knew he wasn't imagining that Kendall wasn't really a hateful prick. He didn't get why he was the only one who saw it. He also didn't get why Kendall insisted on acting that way. He had to get to the bottom of it.

**...**

Fourth period, Kendall had gym. Usually, only freshmen and sophomores had to deal with gym class. But freshmen year, Kendall accidentally broke Logan's ankle, and Logan broke his leg out of revenge. So they were both thrown in a study hall that year. Now, as a junior, Kendall had to deal with nothing but freshmen.

He walked into the locker room as everyone else was getting finished changing. He went to the locker his teacher assigned him, and started to change. He was happy to see that no one else was near him. He figured if he was always late, he could change without worrying about anyone seeing his scars.

Right after he changed his shirt, a voice said, "Figures."

Kendall turned around and saw Logan. "You have this class too?" he asked.

Logan nodded. He put down his things, got out his gym stuff, opened his locker and said, "We did both have broken bones freshmen year."

"I told you that was an accident." Kendall couldn't stop himself from watching Logan as he changed shirts. "Um. Why were you late?"

"My class before this is in, like, fucking China. And there's no way I'm running to be on time to a class I find pointless."

"KENDALL! LOGAN! HURRY UP!" their teacher yelled.

"Listen," Logan said as he threw on some sweatpants. "I know you like to treat me like an asshole, but can we call a truce for just this class?"

Logan watched Kendall consider. It seemed like a million thoughts were flying through Kendall's mind. All the while, those green eyes were staring at him with apprehension. Finally, Kendall said, "OK. Us juniors gotta stick together, right?"

Logan smiled. "Exactly." He held out a hand. Kendall just looked at it. "You can shake it, you know. You won't catch the gay."

Kendall let out what Logan could tell was a fake chuckle. "Right."

They shook hands. It was the first time in years that they had touched without hurting each other. A spark was felt on both ends. Logan was confused by it, and Kendall was scared shitless.

They went back into the gym and learned they'd be playing dodgeball. They were placed on the same team, and let themselves get hit with a ball right away. They both sat on the top row of the bleachers, wanting to be away from the annoying freshmen.

"Isn't this shit forbidden in most schools?" Logan asked.

Kendall laughed. "Not this one, I guess."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Logan said, "but you have a nice smile. You should smile more."

"How could I take that the wrong way?" Kendall asked sarcastically. "And I smile."

"No you don't. Just grins, smirks, and fake smiles. I don't think I've seen you smile for real since, like, fifth grade."

Kendall was actually touched. No one had noticed this. Not even his mom or sister. And certainly not his dad. "Why do you think my smiles are fake?"

"They never reach your eyes. Your eyes usually look sad when you smile."

"Dude. How often do you stare at me, or whatever?"

Logan let out a laugh. "Don't flatter yourself. I don't wanna fuck you, or anything. I just see you around and take note of these things. And you're around a lot."

"No I'm not."

"Uh, yeah, you are. I turn the fucking corner and there you are. Either shouting hateful things, or punching me. And your little goons stand by watching and laughing."

"Oh." They were silent for a minute. "Why are you so nice to me sometimes?"

"I guess I can't make myself hate you. No matter what you do to me."

"Why?"

"I still see that kid I was friends with. The kid who held onto for dear life while crying after his dad walked out."

"Don't fucking talk about that," Kendall snapped. While he still saw his dad-once a month for a weekend-that was a hard time to think about.

"Sorry. And I kinda feel like you're not _really _a douche. You might be acting out, or something."

Kendall just looked at him in disbelief. How could Logan just _know _all that? This was the first real conversation in a long time. "Have you shared this little theory with anyone?"

"Kinda. No one believes me."

"Ah. I see what you're doing. You're just trying to prove something to them," Kendall said bitterly.

"Excuse me for having faith in your abilities to be a good person."

"You seriously think that I'm not a jackass deep down?"

"Yeah."

"What if you're the only one who ends up seeing that?"

Logan smiled. "That's all that matters to me. Though I know your sister and mom see it all the time."

"You tell no one about that."

"OK. I won't."

The bell rang and they went to change. Kendall glanced at Logan to make sure he wasn't looking, then quickly changed shirts. He bit his lip when he saw Logan remove his shirt out of the corner of his eye.

When they were both changed, Kendall said, "Truce only exists in this class, right?"

Logan nodded. "Yup." He picked up his backpack and walked away.

Kendall got out of the locker room in time to see Pete walk up to Logan.

Pete kissed Logan and said, "Hi, babe."

Logan frowned. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry. You have lunch now?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes, I do." Pete linked his hand with Logan's and they walked off.

**...**

Kendall watched Logan and his friends all through lunch. He paid special attention to Logan's interactions with Pete. When Pete would put his arm around Logan, Logan would lean into his side happily. They would whisper in each other's ears, and share brief kisses.

Jealousy was flying wildly inside Kendall. It made him sick. Sick because he wasn't Pete. Sick because he shouldn't feel that way.

He stood up and told his friends he'd be back. He did a speed walk to the bathroom. He quickly locked himself in a stall, got our his razor blade, and lifted his shirt. He felt only slightly better after the first cut. He felt semi-normal again after the second. He was able to calm himself as he watched the blood run down his skin. The bell rang, and he quickly cleaned up and applied some band aids.

As soon as he left the bathroom, he saw Logan with Pete. Their cute couple-ness pained his heart.

Logan felt eyes on him. He glanced to his right and saw Kendall. It looked like the boy had been crying. He watched Kendall sigh shakily then stomp away before he reached the stairwell.

_**I promise this gets better. **_


	3. Routine

_**Yay! People actually like this. It makes me so happy. :D**_

Chapter Three: Routine 

Kendall quickly fell into a routine. Monday through Friday he'd wake up and sneak a peak out his curtains at Logan. Sometimes he's catch Logan changing, sometimes he didn't. He would curse himself for being happy when he did. After getting ready for the day, he'd eat breakfast with Katie then drive her to school. while walking to his locker, if he saw Logan, he would push the other boy into something. During first period, he would try to annoy Logan in various ways. Such as, throwing balls of paper at him, or putting Post-It notes with cruel sayings on his back. In gym class, his mood would immediately brighten. He and Logan would usually come up with some excuse to not play whatever sport, and would pass the class just talking. During lunch, he would watch Logan and Pete sadly. He'd usually skip out of lunch early and go to the bathroom to cut himself. Once home, he would goof off with Katie, eat the dinner his mom prepared, attempt to do his homework, and bitch with either Jett or Wayne about school online. Before showering, if the mood called for it-and it always did-he would pleasure himself. After that, two cuts for thinking of any guy, four for thinking of Logan. Finally, he'd shower and go to bed.

Kendall always grew bored of routine, but was terrified that doing something different would fuck his world up.

So he walked into school on Friday, ready to go through his routine. He was disappointed to see Logan leaning against his locker talking to Pete. As he was at his locker, he listened to their conversation.

"But I wanna have a horror movie marathon tonight," Logan whined.

"Babe-"

"Don't call me that."

Pete sighed. "Why do you always insist on watching pointless, no substance movies?"

"Why do you always want to watch lame dramas?"

"They're Academy Award winning films!"

"Who gives a flying fuck? They're boring as sin! At least the movies I like are entertaining!"

Pete went to touch Logan's face, but Logan leaned away from the touch. Pete frowned. "How about we watch some of my movies, and some of yours?"

"Whatever."

The bell rang. Pete kissed Logan's forehead and said, "See you later."

"Yeah." Logan watched Pete walk away before looking at the green eyes that had been staring at him. "What?" he asked Kendall.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Shut the fuck up," Logan snapped, then made his way to class.

During class, Kendall kept poking Logan with a pen. It did not help Logan's mood. He was still seething over his kind of fight with Pete, and the smug attitude Kendall gave him after.

Logan turned around, pulled the pen out of Kendall's hand, and chucked it at Kendall's face. "Stop that!"

"Ow! What the fuck?"

"Mr. Mitchell! Mr. Knight!"

They both turned to their teacher and yelled, "What?"

She gasped at them. "Detention! After school! For disrupting class and disrespecting your teacher!"

"But I have to drive my little sister home after school," Kendall told her.

"Well, you'll just have to make other arrangements." She went back to her lesson.

Kendall started to panic. His mother was going to be so disappointed in him. For getting detention. For not being able to take care of his sister. He hated seeing that disappointed look in his mom's eyes, or hearing the disappointed tone in her voice. He feared that it made her regret ever having him, that she wished he didn't exist. He needed to calm himself down.

Kendall raised his hand. "May I go to the bathroom?" he asked, voice cracking slightly.

"No," his teacher said.

"Please?" Kendall begged.

Logan turned around and looked at him with worried eyes.

"No," his teacher repeated.

"Fuck it," Kendall mumbled. He grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the classroom. He ran to the nearest bathroom, and locked himself in the last stall in the row. He got out his blade, lifted his shirt, and made a cut on his left side. And it was a pretty deep one. The sight pleased Kendall. He felt better instantly.

Watching the blood form, and begin to fall slowed his breathing. The crazy thoughts and worries went away.

When the bell rang, he grabbed some toilet paper, cleaned the blood, and applied pressure to the cut. He got a band aid out of his bag, pulled the toilet paper away, and quickly put the band aid on. He threw the toilet paper in the toilet, flushed, and stepped out of the stall. Straight into Logan.

"Are you OK?" Logan asked. "You looked like you were about to have an anxiety attack in class."

"I'm fine."

Logan grabbed his arm. "Kendall-"

"Don't touch me!" Kendall pushed Logan, making his lower back collide with the sink counter.

Kendall walked off, ignoring Logan's calls.

**...**

Logan was sure to get to gym class early. He wanted to make sure Kendall was alright. He had looked so upset in History. Logan wanted to know why, and had this strange desire to make Kendall feel better.

Kendall reached their little gym locker area right after the bell rang. "Logan. You're already here." He opened his locker.

"Yeah. Um. Sorry about throwing your pen at you."

Kendall shrugged as he put on his sweatpants. "It's whatever. I deserved it."

"But I got you detention."

"Don't worry about it, Logan."

Logan watched curiously as Kendall put his gym shirt on over the shirt he was already wearing. Then he removed the shirt from under his gym shirt. Logan found that weird. "Um. You figure out how to get Katie home?"

"Yeah. I called my mom. Katie'll hang out at a friend's house until I can get there."

"Oh. Good. It's basketball today."

"Lame. Let's just go sit and not even bother."

Logan smiled. "OK."

When they sat, Kendall asked, "What was with you and Pete this morning?"

Logan groaned. "My parents aren't home tonight, so we're gonna have a movie marathon at my house. I wanna watch horror movies, he wants to watch lame dramas. We always fight about shit like that."

"What do you mean?"

"We constantly argue about the little things."

"Isn't that better than arguing about the big things?"

"No. The little things are the important things. They matter more than the big things. They make a more significant impact on the relationship."

Kendall nodded. "I get that."

"You know what really pisses me off?"

"What?"

"No matter how many times I tell him not to, he keeps calling me babe."

"God. I hate when people say that to each other. Baby too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like, what does someone want to be compared to an infant or a pig?"

"Yes! And pretty much _every _couple does it. Like, come up with something original."

"Exactly!"

"Wow," Logan said. "Something we agree on."

Kendall laughed. "It was bound to happen. So. Does your fight with Pete mean he won't be getting any tonight?"

It was Logan's turn to laugh. "Maybe. It depends on whether or not he tries to boot all of my movies out of the marathon."

"Horror movies are better than dramas."

Logan smiled. "Thank you! How come we never hang out?"

"Because you're gay and people will think we're dating?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Only idiots like your friends would think that."

"You calling me an idiot?"

"No. You're just too worried about what others think. If you just let go and be yourself, you'd be happy."

"I'm happy," Kendall whispered.

Logan moved closer and put an arm around Kendall. "No, you're not," he said softly.

Kendall turned his head. His face was now inches away from Logan's. Their noses were almost touching. His heart started to beat faster. "What makes you say that?"

"Your green eyes. They're always so sad."

"You had to specify my eye color?"

Logan grinned. "Yeah."

Kendall bit his lip then asked, "Why?"

"I like green eyes," Logan told him.

"But Pete has blue eyes."

"And I don't like Pete's eyes."

"Well. You only like mine because they're green."

"Yours are my favorite shade of green."

Kendall was about to lean forward, ready to kiss Logan, when the bell rang. He and Logan both snapped out of the trance they were in. They slid away from each other.

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"Can we not talk about it?"

"OK." Logan saw the fear in Kendall's eyes, and figured it was best not to push the subject.

**...**

Logan got a text during lunch from James, telling him to go to the bathroom. Logan went, and Pete followed. They entered the bathroom and gasped. Carlos sat on the sink counter, bruised and bloody. Logan could tell he was trying not to cry.

"What the hell happened?" Logan asked.

"Jett and Wayne," Carlos told him.

Logan shared a look with James and said, "Pete, stay with Carlos."

He and James left the bathroom and went back to the cafeteria. As they made their way to the two douche bags, Logan grabbed a lunch tray.

When they reached the table, Logan smacked Wayne in the face with the tray. James grabbed Jett by the hair and threw him to the ground. Logan slammed Wayne's face into the table. James kicked Jett repeatedly in the stomach.

"What the fuck?" Kendall screamed. This was not part of the routine. His whole day seemed to be falling apart. First he got detention, then he had that moment with Logan, and now this.

Kendall saw that Wayne was about to hit Logan. He couldn't let that happen. So, he kicked Logan in the side, successfully knocking him onto the floor. "You help Jett," he told Wayne.

Wayne nodded then jumped over the table. tackling James.

Logan kicked Kendall's chair out from under him. He ended up falling on top of Logan. He pinned Logan down and whispered, "What the _fuck _are you doing?"

"Your two _friends _beat the shit out of Carlos. Did you have any part in that?"

"Have I ever hit anyone besides you?"

"No..."

Someone pulled Kendall off of Logan. A teacher. He, Logan, James, Jett, and Wayne were all taken to the principal's office.

"I told you Kendall isn't a nice guy," James whispered to Logan as they waited their turn to get punished.

"He didn't do that to Carlos," Logan said.

"He fucking kicked you."

"Because Wayne was about to punch me."

"You're really reaching, Logan."

Kendall walked out of the principal's office looking sickly. It seemed like he was having issues breathing. Logan found himself just wanting to give Kendall a hug.

"Mr. Diamond," the principal said. James got up and went into his office.

Logan grabbed Kendall's wrist before he could walk away. "You OK?"

"Yeah," Kendall answered quietly.

"You don't look it."

Kendall pulled his hand away from Logan's. "I'm fine. You're gonna get more detention."

"How long?"

"I got a week. You might get more for starting the fight."

Logan nodded. "Thanks for the warning."

"Whatever," Kendall said and left.

**...**

Logan got out of detention-which he had for a month-and found a text from his mom. He was instructed to go to the Knight home.

He knocked on the door and. Mrs. Knight answered. "Come in."

Logan followed her into the living room. His mom was sitting on the couch with a nervous Kendall. Logan sat down next to Kendall after his mother stood.

"What's wrong with you two?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"What do you mean?" Logan wanted to know.

"You boys used to be such good friends. Now you get into fights constantly. And what was with today, Logan?"

"Wayne and Jett beat up Carlos," Logan told his mom.

"Oh my goodness. Why?"

"Because he's gay! Which is why Kendall is such a douche to me."

Mrs. Knight sighed, "Kendall."

"We want you two to spend more time together," Mrs. Mitchell said. "Rekindle the great friendship you once had."

"But then people will think I'm a fag!" Kendall cried.

"Kendall Donald Knight! Don't you dare talk like your father!" Mrs. Knight yelled. "God. Sometimes I wish I never married that man."

Kendall stood up. "And I bet you wish I was never born too! God! Why don't I just die and make your life better!" He stomped off and went to his room, slamming the door.

"I'm sorry he said that, Logan," Mrs. Knight said.

"It's OK," Logan assured. "I don't let words bother me. I'm kinda concerned about Kendall right now. He's been acting... weird."

"I'll talk to him when he's cooled off," Mrs. Knight said.

Later, Logan was in his living room, watching a movie and cuddling with Pete. Since they were watching one of his choices, and Pete wouldn't mind him talking, he decided to speak. "I'm really worried about Kendall."

Pete sighed. "Do you always have to bring him up?"

Logan untangled himself from Pete. "But I think he might be suicidal."

Pete kissed Logan. "You're such a caring person. That's one of the things I like about you. But I'm sure Kendall's fine. Stop fretting." He kissed Logan again, immediately deepening the kiss.

Logan put his arms around Pete's neck as he laid down.

"Can I top this time?" Pete asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Sure."

While they were having sex, Logan imagined that it was a certain blonde inside of him. Green eyes staring at him lovingly. When he came, he had to stop himself from screaming Kendall's name instead of Pete's.


	4. First Kiss

_**So, I'm really, really glad you guys like this. I was so worried no one would. **_

_**On with the story!**_

Chapter Four: First Kiss

Kendall and Logan had finished their required detention. That weekend their moms were going to force them to hang out. But first, they had to finish the school week.

In gym, while they were changing, Logan asked, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put your gym shirt on before you remove your other shirt?" As he said this, he took off his own shirt.

"Um. I'm kinda... insecure."

Logan stepped closer to him, still shirtless. "Why?"

"Well. I'm all skinny and lanky. Meanwhile, you're all toned."

Logan stepped closer again, their chests now touching. "Green Eyes, there's nothing wrong with your body."

"Green Eyes?"

"I've decided that's your nickname."

"OK..." His heart started to beat faster when he saw Logan lick his lips. He ran his hands over Logan's stomach. "I wish I looked more like you."

"Don't," Logan said as his heart sped up.

"Your heart's pounding."

"So is yours. Why?"

"I'm not sure."

Logan slowly moved his head forward. When their lips were centimeters apart: "Mitchell! Knight! Get out here! Class started five minutes ago!"

Logan stepped back and sighed. "That guy's such a douche."

Kendall rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Uh. Can we not talk about what just happened?"

Logan frowned. "Sure." He was a little saddened by this. He wanted that kiss to happen, and he thought Kendall did too. After all, Kendall had already tried kissing him once.

They went to their usual spot on the bleachers, sitting very close to each other. Their sides were touching.

"Why did you start being mean to me?" Logan asked.

"Uh..." How could Kendall tell Logan it was because he had developed a crush on him?"Being cruel was the only way he knew how to make it appear that he didn't. " I don't want to get into that."

"OK." After a moment of silence, Logan said, "I miss being friends with you, you know."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I haven't ruined the potential to be friends again?"

"Nope. I'm willing to forgive."

"No one else would do that."

"I'm not like everyone else."

Kendall smiled. "Yeah. You aren't. In a good way."

They continued talking about random things until the bell rang.

At lunch, Kendall did what he usually did. Watch Pete and Logan. He was a little pissed. Logan had almost kissed him, and now he was acting all couple-y with Pete. Though Logan didn't act as happy as he used to. And he kept meeting Kendall's eyes.

It was the first time Kendall didn't skip out of lunch early to cut himself.

**...**

Logan was walking to his car after school when someone grabbed him. He was dragged behind the school then thrown against the wall. Jett and Wayne were standing in front of him.

"It's time for revenge for what you did last month," Jett said.

Wayne too hold of Logan and held his hands behind his back. Jett threw several punched to his stomach. Then he hit him square in the jaw. Logan spit the blood that filled his mouth in Jett's face.

Jett screamed. "You son of a bitch! What is I get AIDS?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're so stupid. Not every gay man has AIDS."

Wayne kicked the back of Logan's knee, making him fall to the ground. Wayne's foot then came in contact with Logan's back.

"What the fuck?" a voice yelled. Kendall's voice.

Kendall ran up to them. He held back a gasp when he saw Logan.

"We're getting our revenge," Jett said.

"Didn't I say I was the only one allowed to touch Logan?" Kendall asked angrily.

"Yeah. But-"

"No buts! Get out of here! I'll finish him off for you."

The two nodded and walked away.

Once they were far enough away, Kendall kneeled in front of Logan. "You OK?"

Logan sat. "Yeah. You're the only one allowed to touch me? Why?"

Kendall sighed. "I, um, knew they wouldn't hold back on hurting you."

"But you hold back."

"Yes," Kendall whispered.

"Why?"

"I could never bring myself to really hurt a former friend."

Logan smiled. "I knew that deep down you were a nice guy, Green Eyes."

**...**

On Saturday, Logan was over at Pete's house. As usual, they had sex. And as was becoming habit, Logan's eyes were closed as he moved inside Pete, imagining Kendall.

Kendall had been on Logan's mind a lot since their first almost kiss. He dreamed about him. Thought about him whenever he touched himself. He caught himself staring at Kendall a lot. He always had the urge for physical contact. And he so badly wanted to see that body. But Kendall never let that happen.

After they were finished, Logan laid next to Pete. When Pete sighed sadly, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you look at me during sex anymore?"

"I don't? I haven't noticed," Logan lied.

"It's like you want to be with someone else and not me."

That was true. "That's not true."

"Then what is it?"

"I've been distracted."

"Since Wayne and Jett beat you up?"

"Since Kendall insinuated he should kill himself."

Pete groaned. "Do you always have to bring up that douche?"

Logan sat up. "He's not a douche. I think he's really confused and messed up right now."

Pete sat too. "How can you defend him? He's been kicking your ass for years."

"But only he has. Well, until yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"Kendall told Jett and Wayne that he's the only one allowed to touch me. He goes easy on me."

"Let me guess. You think it's sweet."

"Yeah. A little."

"Babe-"

"Don't call me that."

"You're fucking crazy. No one else would think that's sweet."

"Kendall might be gay."

"_What_?"

"Sometimes they way he acts toward me makes it seem he is. And his cruel insults? That's how he tries to hide who he really is."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"That you'd rather be dating-or fucking-Kendall, and not me."

Yes. "No! How could you accuse me of that?"

"Because you're fucking obsessed with Kendall!"

"I'm not obsessed! I'm worried. His feelings could be making him depressed. His dad hates gay people. And he really wants his dad to accept him. He doesn't _want _to be gay and have his dad hate him."

"What makes you think you're right?"

"Because I know him!"

"The Kendall you knew as a kid, and the Kendall you know now are completely different!"

"I still know how his mind works!"

"No you don't!"

Logan got off the bed and started to dress.

"Where are you going? Pete wanted to know.

"Home."

"Babe-"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I hate it!" Logan took a calming breath. "I'll call you tomorrow after I leave Kendall's."

"Excuse me?"

"Our moms are forcing us to hang out. Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"We're just gonna study for our History test that's on Tuesday. And I'm gonna help him with Algebra and Bio."

"OK..."

Logan kissed Pete's forehead. "Bye."

"See ya."

**...**

"Jesus. Your notes are a mess."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Like yours are any better."

"Yes, they are." Logan handed Kendall his notebook.

They were in Kendall's room, going over their History notes.

"How do you manage this? You barely pay attention in class."

Logan smiled cockily. "It's a natural talent. I also read the textbook and take notes from there."

"Overachiever."

"You can borrow them tonight and type them up."

"Really?"

"Sure. I'll just review the text tonight."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Um. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What's been going on between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We almost kissed. Twice. And then there's the way you touched me in the gym. Kendall. Are you-"

Kendall stood up. "Don't you dare say it!"

Logan got up. "It's OK to be-"

"I said don't say it!" Kendall pushed Logan, and Logan's back hit Kendall's desk.

"There's no need to be violent."

Kendall walked up to him. "I don't appreciate you saying things like that."

He realized then just how close he was to Logan. Their bodies were almost touching. They were staring into each other's eyes. They moved forward at the same time, lips connecting. Kendall finally understood that firework thing people talked about.

Logan began to move his lips, and was pleased when Kendall did the same. He moved his hands to Kendall's hair, and ran his tongue along Kendall's lower lip. Kendall immediately opened his mouth. While they had a fierce battle for dominance, Logan hopped onto Kendall's desk. Kendall stepped between Logan's legs as Logan won control of the kiss.

Kendall moaned when Logan rolled his hips against him. He was happy that Logan was hard as well. He put his hands on Logan's hips and moved his body closer. When Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall, he picked Logan up. He moved them to the bed. When Logan hit the mattress, his phone fell out of his pocket and onto the floor.

The two boys grinded against each other violently, wanting more and more friction. Logan bit Kendall's lip, drawing some blood. Kendall finally pulled away from Logan's mouth and moved onto his neck. Logan groaned with pleasure at the sensation. The speed at which they were moving against each other quickened. Soon, they were both coming in their pants.

Kendall rested his face in the crook of Logan's neck. He couldn't believe that just happened. Then he started to freak out. He shouldn't have done that. It was wrong. Even if he had been dreaming about kissing Logan for years. He flew off of Logan and said, "Get out."

Logan propped himself up on his elbows. "Why?" he asked sadly.

"Because that shouldn't have happened."

"But-"

"Just go!"

Logan gathered his things and left Kendall's room. He reached the bottom of the stairs and remembered that his phone had fallen onto the floor. He ran back up the stairs. He opened Kendall's bedroom door. "I know you want me gone, but-" He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Kendall was staring at him with a shocked expression on his face. He held a blade in his hand, and was bleeding from two cuts.

Logan shut the door and put his backpack down. Now he knew why he'd never seen Kendall shirtless.

"Oh, Green Eyes," he whispered.

"Please don't tell," Kendall begged, tears in his eyes. He sat on his bed as Logan walked toward him.

Logan grabbed a tissue and kneeled in front of Kendall. He dabbed at the blood from the cuts and asked, "How long?" He was amazed at the number of scars all over Kendall's stomach and side.

"Since eighth grade."

Logan could feel his own tears forming. "You poor thing. Why?"

"I don't want to go into that. Are you crying?"

Logan nodded.

"But why?"

"You're hurting so bad inside that you hurt yourself outside. The fact that you're going through this kills me." He ran his fingertips over some scars. "So many scars. So many fresh cuts. You do this everyday?"

"Yeah. Multiple times."

Logan stood and pulled Kendall into a hug. That's when Kendall let the flood gates open. He sobbed against Logan's chest. Logan kissed the top of Kendall's head over and over, murmuring, "It's OK."

Kendall backed away. "No, it's not," he said as he wiped his nose. "I'm a freak."

Logan cupped Kendall's face with his hands. "No you're not. You're in pain." He placed his forehead against Kendall's. "I wish you weren't."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"OK. I won't."

"Thank you." Kendall closed his eyes.

Logan kissed each eyelid and thought, _I won't tell yet. _


	5. Admittance

_**I feel bad. When Kendall Found Logan was SO LONG. And this one is so short...**_

Chapter Five: Admittance 

"You didn't call me yesterday," Pete said to Logan before first period that Monday.

"Sorry. I had a lot on my mind." Logan had spent the night worrying about Kendall, and replaying what they did a million times in his brain.

"What's been on your mind?"

"I really can't go into it."

Pete sighed. "Logan, I'm your boyfriend. We're supposed to share things with each other. I hate that you hide things from me."

"Some things are none of your business."

"It has to do with Kendall, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Logan whispered.

"Are you cheating on me with him?"

"No!" That was kind of true. He had only cheated once, not consistently. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you talk about him all the time." Kendall walked up to his own locker then. Pete saw Logan watch his every move. "See? You're staring at him."

Logan looked back at Pete. "You have no idea what's going on. He just... needs someone right now."

"Why does that someone have to be you?"

"It sure as fuck isn't going to be Wayne or Jett. It's not like they're good friends."

"So you're just friends with him?"

"Yup."

"You're not, like, falling for him?"

"No." Lie. Huge lie.

"Good." The bell rang. Pete gave Logan a kiss good bye and left.

Logan leaned against his locker, and ran a hand over his face. "Fuck." He was in deep shit.

**...**

Kendall avoided Logan for most of the day.

He didn't know what to think about Logan now. He was afraid Logan thought he was a freak. But Logan had been so sweet to him when he found out. He comforted Kendall. Held him and told him everything would be alright.

He had thought Logan wanted him. But then he overheard Logan's conversation with Pete. Logan just wanted to be friends. Obviously what happened the day before had been a mistake.

He was getting ready to change for gyn when he heard Logan say, "Hi."

Kendall turned around. "Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

Logan stepped closer to him. He touched the hem of Kendall's shirt and asked, "Can I see?"

"No."

"Please?"

Kendall sighed. He took off his shirt.

Logan let out a whimper. Five band aids were on Kendall's stomach. A sign that there were fresh cuts. "Green Eyes. You poor thing."

Kendall grabbed his gym shirt and put it on. "About yesterday," he said, changing the subject. "That shouldn't happen again."

Logan nodded sadly. "Especially since I have a boyfriend. And the fact you won't admit you're-"

"Don't say it."

"You'll have to say it eventually."

"Never."

"You'll feel better."

"How do you know?"

"I did. It was like I could finally breathe again. And then when I came out to my parents, it was even better."

"I could _never _tell my dad."

"If he can't accept you, he's not worth your time."

"It's not that easy. I mean, you have an understanding dad. I don't."

Logan grabbed and hugged him. It took Kendall a minute to hug back. It did feel good to have someone know about the cutting. And the fact that the person who knew cared. Maybe he could deal with just being Logan's friend.

**...**

At lunch, Wayne asked Kendall, "Why do you keep staring at the fag table?"

Kendall looked at him. "I didn't realize I was."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you becoming a queer?" Jett wanted to know.

"What? No way!"

"Good. Because we'd have to kicked your ass."

Kendall faked a laugh. "You don't have to worry."

Kendall noticed Logan looking at him. In an almost longing way. It made his heart skip a beat. He wanted to feel those lips against his again. He wanted to taste Logan's skin. He wanted to see it. Touch it. No. Not wanted. Needed.

"Logan," Pete said.

"Hmm?"

"You keep looking at Kendall."

Logan turned to him. "O do?"

"Yeah. It's getting fucking annoying."

Logan rolled his eyes. "There's no need to be snappy."

"There is when my boyfriend keeps checking someone else out."

"Oh my God! Stop being so jealous. It's a pain in the ass."

Pete turned away from him to talk to someone else.

Logan's brain wandered to the day before. Kendall's kisses were amazing. Better than anyone else he had been with. His touch was so electric. He wanted to experience it again. Actually. He needed to experience it again. And he wanted more than he had before. But how could he? Kendall wouldn't admit he was gay. He couldn't be with someone who would hide who he really is.

**...**

On Saturday, Logan was at Kendall's house again. Another meeting forced by their mother's.

Mrs. Knight and Katie were out. Kendall and Logan were in Kendall's room on his bed, Watching a movie.

Kendall was staring at Logan. He enjoyed every smile and laugh Logan let out during the movie. Kendall put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan looked at him. "What?"

Kendall moved in for a kiss. But Logan turned his head, causing Kendall's lips to touch his cheek.

"You don't want to?" Kendall asked, defeat in his voice.

Logan sighed. "I do. But..."

"But what?"

Logan took a deep breath. "I refuse to until you admit it."

Kendall got off the bed. "No!"

Logan got onto his knees on the bed. "Just say it!"

"NO!"

"SAY IT!"

Kendall let our a frustrated growl. "FINE! I'm gay! You happy!" He was breathing heavily now. He covered his eyes with his hands, not wanting Logan to see him cry.

Logan grabbed Kendall shirt and pulled him closer. He moved Kendall's hands down. "Don't hide. How do you feel?"

Kendall let out a shaky breath. "I feel kinda... relieved."

Logan smiled at him and put a hand to his cheek. "I told you."

Kendall placed his forehead against Logan's. "A weight has been lifted off my chest. Thank you. But you're the only one allowed to know. OK?"

"Sure, Green Eyes."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes."

Kendall united his lips with Logan's. It was a simple, quick

"Logan?" he said after it ended.

"Yeah?"

"I like your lips."

Logan laughed. "I like yours too." He ran his fingers down Kendall's cheek. "A lot."

Kendall gave him one of his real smiles. "You do?"

"I do."

Kendall got back onto the bed, on he knees, like Logan. He took Logan's lips again. Their lips moved in perfect sync. This time, Kendall was the one who requested entrance into Logan's mouth. Logan gratefully allowed it.

When they took a breather, Kendall said, "Can I... Can you... Shirt?"

Logan grinned and took off his shirt. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yeah."

"Your turn."

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

Logan lifted the bottom of Kendall's shirt. As he moved it up, he kissed each inch of newly exposed skin. Kendall let out a nervous breath, and allowed Logan to remove the shirt.

Kendall felt very exposed as Logan looked at him. "I'm gross. I know."

Logan put a hand on the back of Kendall's neck. "Don't say that. You're beautiful, Kendall." And Logan meant that. He'd never said that to anyone who wasn't his mother. He didn't know any other way to describe Kendall. Except maybe gorgeous.

"That is so not true."

Logan kissed along his jaw and whispered, "It is."

"Even with all the scars and cuts?"

"Yeah. I mean, they're part of you, but not the only part. So many things make you beautiful."

Kendall never expected anyone to say something like that after seeing his body. "Are my eyes one of the things that make me beautiful?" he teased. At the same time wondering what Logan thinking he was beautiful meant.

"Definitely." Logan went in for another passionate kiss.

Logan palmed Kendall through his jeans. Kendall moaned, moving his hips forward into the touch. Logan undid Kendall pants and pushed down his jeans and underwear. He nibbled at Kendall's neck as he began to stroke him.

Kendall let out a loud grown. What Logan was doing felt amazing. It was never that good when a girl touched him. It was like Logan could read his mind and knew exactly what he wanted.

"I'm close," Kendall warned. He whimpered in disappointment when Logan removed his hand. But then he gasped when Logan's mouth replaced his hand. "Oh, God!" Kendall cried as he came.

Logan swallowed everything Kendall gave him. He then straightened himself and pulled up Kendall's pants. "Good?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah." His hands moved to Logan's pants. They were shaking.

"You don't have to do it if you're not ready," Logan told him.

"I want to."

"OK." He watched Kendall lower his pants and underwear.

Kendall felt nervous as he kissed Logan, and wrapped his hand around Logan's cock.

Logan groaned into Kendall's mouth. Kendall moved slowly, his thumb occasionally teasing the tip.

"Is this OK?" Kendall whispered in Logan's ear with uncertainty.

Logan nodded. "Oh yeah."

Kendall went on with more confidence. He loved it when Logan cried his name as he came.

Kendall grabbed a shirt and cleaned the cum off himself and Logan.

"Um, Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"That was my shirt."

"Oh shit! I'm sorry. I'll get you one of mine." He went and got Logan one of his many plaid shirts. "Here."

"Thanks." Logan put it on.

Kendall really liked seeing Logan in his shirt. He sat next to Logan on the bed. "So. Uh. What does all this mean?"

"I don't know," Logan answered honestly.

"Because, you know, you have Pete."

"Fuck!" Logan fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands. "I forgot Pete existed."

"Does it mean I'm that awesome?"

Logan laughed and looked at him. "Yeah."

"Are you gonna tell Pete?"

"I'm not sure." Logan sat up again. "How do you tell someone that? Plus, he's kinda jealous of you."

"For real? Why?"

"I have a tendency to bring you up in conversations. And apparently I stare at you a lot."

That made Kendall extremely happy. "Wow." He paused. "Um. We don't have to do that again."

Logan frowned. "That's probably a good idea."

"I still like having you around, though."

Logan took hold of his hand. "And I like being around you." He sighed. "I guess I should go."

They got off the bed. Kendall put on a T-shirt then walked Logan to the door.

"Can I ask you something, Green Eyes?"

"Sure."

"You're not gonna... hurt yourself after I leave, are you?"

"You know. I don't think I am."

"Good. Uh. If you ever get the urge, you can call me instead of cutting. It doesn't matter the time of day."

"You really care that much?"

"Of course." Logan kissed Kendall's cheek. "Bye."

Kendall watched Logan walk away, his hand on the cheek Logan just kissed.

_**Yeah... I feel like this chapter was choppy and made no sense. **_


	6. Again

_**OK. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Simply Brooke. She will tell everyone it's her fault for this chapter being so late, but it's not... Anyway, I'm dedicating this to her since she has been giving a ton of praise and making me like crazy happy because of it. **_

Chapter Six: Again 

Weeks had gone by without another incident between Kendall and Logan. But God knew they both wanted it. Every time they hung out, sexual tension would begin to fill the air. There was also many unnecessary touches. A hand on the knee or thigh. An arm around the other boy. Hugs lasting longer than normal. In gym, they wouldn't hide the fact that they were checking each other out.

Kendall was still amazed that Logan found him attractive. He'd always thought he was ugly. And the scars and cuts didn't help. How could anyone accept a person who hurt themselves, let alone claim they're beautiful?

"So," Logan said while they were changing for gym. "You going to Mercedes' New Years Eve party?"

Kendall shrugged. "Maybe. It's still, like, two weeks away. You going?"

"Yeah. James, Carlos, and Pete want to go."

And now Kendall wanted to go. Even though he'd have to deal with seeing Logan kiss Pete at midnight. "I guess I'l consider going."

"But you'll hang out with Wayne and Jett."

"True. We could have a secret meeting somewhere!"

Logan laughed. "A super secret spy meeting. But where?"

"The only places that would be free are the bedrooms."

"Unless someone's fucking in them."

"You have a point."

Logan cleared his throat. "Um. Do you plan on screwing any girls to keep your cover?"

Kendall put on his gym shirt. He moved closer to Logan then leaned on a locker. "I don't know. Why do you care?"

"I don't..."

"Liar," Kendall accused.

Logan looked at the floor. "OK. Maybe a little."

Kendall lifted Logan's chin. "Why?"

"I, um, might be... a little... jealous."

Kendall's heart skipped about a million beats. Now, he took hold of Logan's chin and pulled him into a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but still sent tingles all over Kendall's body.

When the kiss ended, Kendall whispered, "Sorry."

"It's OK."

"Mitchell! Knight! Get out here!"

"Why does he always say your name first?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Because I'm more awesome?"

Kendall shoved him lightly. "Shut up. Jackass."

**...**

It was New Year's Eve. The party was in full swing when Logan entered with Pete. His eyes immediately found Kendall. He was talking to some girls with Jett and Wayne. Those green eyes finally met his and Kendall gave him a genuine smile. It made Logan's heart flutter a little.

"Babe-"

"Don't call me that!" Logan snapped.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Pete said. "Was I interrupting your Kendall stare-fest?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Stop being so paranoid."

"I beginning to think I have every right to be!"

Logan took a calming breath. "I'm going to get a drink."

"You're driving later."

"An alcohol free drink!" Logan walked away and went to the kitchen.

After he got a drink, it was knocked out of his hand. "What the fuck!"

"You got a problem, fag?" Wayne said.

Logan sighed. And he thought his night couldn't get any worse. "Just leave me the fuck alone, douche bag."

Wayne pushed him into the kitchen counter.

"Hey!" Kendall walked up to them, Jett following. "What are you doing?" he asked Wayne.

"Just messing with fag boy here."

Kendall took a deep breath. He really hoped the decision he was about to make wouldn't fuck up his life too much. "Just leave him alone."

"What?" both Jett and Wayne asked.

"You heard me. Leave him alone. he didn't do anything to you."

"Why are you defending him?" Jett wanted to know.

"Logan's pretty cool," Kendall told him.

"So all of a sudden you're OK with queers?"

"I guess so."

"This is stupid," Wayne said then punched Logan.

Jett followed his example and hit Kendall. "Don't talk to us again, fag lover."

Kendall left the kitchen. Logan knew what he was about to do. He ran after him. Through the living room, up to the third floor, and to a bathroom. Kendall shut and locked the door before Logan could enter.

Logan pounded on the door. "Kendall! Let me in!" No response. "Please don't hurt yourself!"

Kendall opened the door. His shirt was off. There were two cuts on his left side, blood dripping down. "Too late," he whispered.

Logan followed Kendall into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door. "Jett split you lip."

"I know."

Logan went into the cabinet under the sink. He found band aids and some Neosporin. "Hop onto the counter," he told Kendall.

Kendall did as he was told. Logan grabbed some toilet paper and pressed it against Kendall's cuts.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I just lost my friends."

"You have me."

"I guess..."

"I can convince James and Carlos."

"They hate me."

"If you tell them you're gay, they'll understand."

"No!" Kendall cried. "No one else can know."

"Green Eyes, they hid who they are too. They know how hard it is."

Logan applied some Neosporin on the cuts, then put on band aids. "Your lip hurt?"

"Yeah. A little." Kendall smirked. "Kiss it and make it better?"

Logan laughed. "That's actually pretty smooth."

Kendall shrugged. "I try." He was surprised when Logan kissed the spot where he was injured. "Thanks." He tuned Logan's head then kissed his cheek-which was beginning to bruise.

"And thank you."

"I'm gonna kiss you again," Kendall warned.

"Good."

Kendall moved forward. As soon as his mouth touched Logan's, The pain in his lip went away and all his worries left him. He wondered how Logan could be so magical like that. How could he manage to make the world disappear in seconds?

There was a knock on the door. "Occupied!" Logan said.

"Logan? It's Pete."

"And James."

"And Carlos."

Kendall put his shirt back on, and Logan opened the door. The three boys filed in. Logan shut and locked the door behind them.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Pete asked.

"Talking," Logan told him.

"Kendall, did you really defend Logan?" James wanted to know.

Kendall nodded.

"And now Jett and Wayne aren't talking to you?" Carlos asked.

Another nod.

James said, "Why did you do that?"

Logan looked at Kendall. "You can tell them."

Kendall shook his head.

Logan put a hand on Kendall's knee. "It's not like they're gonna hurt you, Green Eyes."

"You have a nickname for him?" Pete asked angrily.

"Shut up," Logan said. "You can do it, Kendall."

"Can you guys promise not to tell?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Yes," the three said.

He looked at Logan who gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm, you know... gay."

"It all makes sense now," James and Carlos said.

"_How _does it make sense?" Pete wondered.

James said, "Kendall was all cruel to us for being gay because he hates himself for being gay."

"And he obviously has a little crush on Logan," Carlos added. "I mean, that's who he's been the meanest to."

Pete growled. "Logan. How did you find out Kendall's gay?"

Kendall did want Logan to get in trouble, so he said, "I kissed him."

"_What_?" Pete hissed. "Logan, did you kiss him back?"

"He didn't," Kendall lied.

Pete let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. "Good."

Logan noticed that Kendall looked like he may cry. "Can you guys give us some time alone?"

"Will you find me before midnight?" Pete asked.

"Sure."

"Your secret's safe with us, man," Carlos assured.

"Yeah," James agreed. "We've been there."

They left and Logan once again locked the door. He walked over to Kendall and stepped between his legs. "How are you?"

"I feel a little better. I can't believe Carlos and James understand."

Logan smiled and placed his hands on Kendall's thighs. "I told you they would."

Kendall put his hands an either side of Logan's face. "Why are you so wonderful?"

"I'm not wonderful. I'm just being helpful. You need it."

"But you don't have to."

"I know. I want to, though."

"Which is what makes you wonderful."

Logan chuckled. "If you insist."

"I do. Logan?"

"Yes, Green Eyes?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"God, yes."

It became heated quickly, picking up where they had left off. Kendall thanked the Lord Logan was wearing a button down shirt. That way they didn't have to separate as he got rid of the clothing. Finally, he was able to feel the warm skin of Logan's chest and stomach. He frowned when Logan ended the kiss.

"Don't look at me like that," Logan said with a sweet smile. He grabbed the bottom of Kendall's shirt and pulled it off. He then slowly kissed his way across Kendall's collar bone. He ran his lips down Kendall's chest. After, he lightly placed his lips against the newer cuts. While he did this, he worked open Kendall's pants. "Lift your hips," he commanded.

Kendall did so and was freed of both his pants and underwear. He gasped and threw his head against the wall when he felt Logan take his length into his mouth. "Oh. My. God," he breathed out.

It felt so, _so _good. It had only been minutes and he was getting close. He bucked his hips forward as he came, biting his lip so he wouldn't scream out.

Logan stepped back as Kendall hopped off the counter. He pulled up his pants and said, "Logan, can I tell you something?"

Logan put his arms around Kendall's neck. "Sure."

Kendall's hands found their way to Logan's hips. "That was definitely the best blow job ever."

Logan laughed. "I'm glad."

They heard dozens of voices scream, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Guess it's midnight," Logan said.

Kendall smirked. "You know, it's bad luck to not kiss at midnight."

"Jesus. You really are a smooth mother fucker." Logan gave him a quick peck.

Kendall's smile turned into a frown. "You should go find Pete."

Logan sighed. "I guess you're right." He let go of Kendall.

Kendall watched as Logan picked up his shirt and put it on. "Can I say something?"

Logan finished buttoning his shirt. "Go ahead."

Kendall crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Logan tilted Kendall's chin up so they're eyes were meeting. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Logan placed a kiss upon Kendall's lips. "I think about you all the time."

"Seriously?"

Logan loved the smile Kendall was giving him. "Seriously." He bent down and got Kendall's shirt off the floor. "Arms up." He pulled the shirt over Kendall's head as he did so.

Kendall actually felt very happy at that moment. Logan thought about him as much as he thought about Logan. But then he remembered what had led them to this moment, and his smile fell.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"My world outside this bathroom is completely fucked. God knows the rumors that are spreading. And it doesn't help that I've been in here with you this long." He sighed sadly. "I don't wanna face that world right now, Logan."

"We can leave."

"We?"

"Yeah. I'll drive you home. Maybe we could hang out at my place?"

"You wanna spend time with me?"

"Of course. And I don't wanna leave you alone."

"Why?"

"You know why, Kendall."

Kendall nodded. "You wanna make sure I don't hurt myself." He watched Logan smile sadly. "OK. We can hang out at your place."

"Alright. Let's go find Pete, James, and Carlos. Tell them we're leaving."

They finally left the bathroom. They found Pete waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "You said you'd be back by midnight, Logan."

"Sorry," Logan said. "Listen. Kendall and I are leaving."

Logan started to walk, but Pete stopped him. "Why?"

"Kendall's just been through an emotional roller coaster," Logan told Pete. "He's not exactly in the mood to party."

"He can get home on his own," Pete said.

"I'm not making him walk home in the cold."

"You can come too," Kendall suggested. He didn't want Pete around, but he didn't want Logan upset over his boyfriend being pissed at him more.

"What-fucking-ever," Pete said. "You two go have fun. I'm gonna go get wasted." He started to walk away.

"Stop being a fucking child!" Logan yelled after him.

Pete flipped him the bird and screamed, "Fuck off!"

"This is all my fault," Kendall whispered.

Logan shook his head. "Pete's just being a drama queen. He'll drunk dial me later, begging for forgiveness." He gave Kendall a pat on the back. "Let's go."

They found their jackets and made their way to Logan's car. Kendall stared at Logan the entire drive.

When they got to Logan's house, Kendall asked, "Are you're parents home?"

"Nope," Logan said as he unlocked the front door. "They're at a party. Won't be home until, like, three."

"Good," Kendall said when they stepped in the house.

"Why?"

Kendall pushed Logan against the door and smashed their lips together. He freed Logan of his jacket then got rid of his own. They both kicked off their shoes and stumbled toward the stairs. They made it up four steps before they fell. Kendall fell on his ass, and Logan landed on top of him. They stopped kissing and started to laugh.

"I'm enjoying this and all," Logan said, "but why?"

"I owe you something," Kendall told him.

"You don't have to if you're not ready."

"Logan. I'll tell you when I'm not ready for something."

"Ok." Logan stood and helped Kendall up. He led Kendall to his bedroom.

Once they were in the room, Kendall shut the door then took off his shirt. He no longer cared if Logan saw him without it. He was strangely comfortable with Logan now. And Logan would've insisted anyway. He walked over to Logan and united their lips again. He unbuttoned Logan's shirt and practically ripped it off.

Somehow, they made it to Logan's bed. Kendall pushed Logan down onto it. He liked how Logan was intensely watching him as he took off his jeans. He was now only in grey boxer briefs. He got on the bed and crawled on top of Logan. He kissed his way down Logan's amazing chest. He wanted to bite, to leave a mark. But he knew Pete would eventually see. Then he shook thoughts of Pete out of his mind. He ran his tongue down Logan's stomach. He stopped when he reached Logan's pants. He undid the pants and quickly removed them along with Logan's underwear.

Kendall looked up at Logan with worried eyes. "You'll tell me if it's bad, right?"

Logan ran a hand through Kendall's hair. "It won't be." He let his head fall back when he felt Kendall's mouth take him in. "Oh, God," he moaned.

It was slow and gentle and sweet. It was amazing. Wonderful. Perfect.

"Kendall. God, yes. So good." Logan could tell those words gave Kendall confidence. He went on with more conviction. Soon, Logan was coming, screaming Kendall's name loudly.

Kendall sat up and looked at Logan sheepishly. "Good?"

Logan pulled him down, then rolled them so he was on top of Kendall. "It was fucking excellent." He kissed at Kendall's neck.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"No, um, no sex. Not ready."

"OK." Logan sat up. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

Kendall sat as well. "You're such a sweetheart, Logan."

Logan got off the bed and got some pajama pants. He put them on and asked, "How?"

"I'm a douche to you for years and you forgive me so easily. you find out I hurt myself and you're not disgusted. You obviously _really _want to have sex right now and you're fine with the fact that I'm not ready."

Logan put on a shirt. "I'm not pressuring you into anything. You're cutting doesn't disgust me, it saddens me. And I always knew there was a deeper reason to your douche-y ways." He noticed Kendall smiling at him softly. "What?"

"You're wearing the shirt I gave you."

Logan giggled and bit his lip. "I like this shirt. It's comfy."

Kendall got off the bed and walked to Logan. "It looks good on you."

Logan grinned. "I'm glad. Because you're not getting it back." He gave Kendall a kiss. "I really wanna do this again."

"So do I, but-"

"I need to break up with Pete."

Kendall was surprised Logan actually suggested it. "Well. I guess. But you don't have to think about it now. Let's go watch a movie. A stupid, silly one."

**...**

Later, Kendall's phone rang. He got it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Kendall, where are you?" his mother asked frantically.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost four!"

"Shit!" He felt Logan sit up. Logan had fallen asleep on him while they were laying on the couch. And he must have too. "I'm at Logan's, Mom. We ditched the party and fell asleep watching a movie. Sorry I forgot to call."

Kendall heard his mom let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad you're safe. But don't ever forget to call again. And get home now."

"OK, Mom. Love you. Bye." He hung up and looked at Logan. "Why is there a blanket on us?"

"My parents must've come home and my mom covered us."

"Oh. She wouldn't think..."

"Probably not. Don't worry about it, Green Eyes. You gotta go home?"

Kendall stood. "Yeah."

"I'll walk you to the door."

When they reached the door, Kendall asked, "Can I, um, kiss you?"

That made Logan smile. "Yeah."

Once Kendall was gone, Logan's phone rang. "Hi, Pete... Yeah... Uh-huh... Whatever you say... Yes, I forgive you. B-... Bye, Pete." He hung up. "I am in such deep shit," he said to himself.

_**Again. Sorry for it taking so long. It was a combo of laziness, slight writers block, lack of sleep, visiting a friend in a different state, and more laziness. **_


	7. First Time

_**So... Here is the latest chapter. I hope you all enjoy. :D**_

Chapter Seven: First Time

It was the first day back at school after winter break. Kendall finished getting his things from his locker then walked over to Logan.

Logan saw him and smiled. "Hey, Green Eyes."

Kendall leaned against a locker. "Hi, Sweetheart," he said, using the nickname he had given Logan recently.

"Why the fuck did you just call him Sweetheart?" They turned and saw an angry Pete.

Kendall played it cool. "Because he is a sweetheart," he told Pete honestly.

Pete's anger disappeared and he smiled softly. "Indeed he is." He put an arm around Logan and kissed his cheek.

It had been some time since Logan mentioned dumping Pete. Yet he still hadn't. He wasn't lovey-dovey with Pete during that time, but still. It hurt Kendall a little.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Kendall announced.

Logan grabbed his wrist as he began to walk away. "No you're not."

"Babe-" Pete started.

"One: don't call me that. Two: shut up, Pete," Logan said. He then looked at Kendall. "Don't."

"You don't know what I'm going to do in there," Kendall said quietly.

"Yes, I do. And I won't let you."

"You can't stop me forever."

"I'll stop you as long as I can. Just come with me and Pete to go sit with Carlos and James."

"But-"

"You won't want to later."

"Yes, I will."

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Pete wanted to know.

"It's none of your business," Logan told him. "Kendall. Just... Don't do it now. Or during first period. If you still feel like it after, I won't stop you."

The fact that he was being stopped from cutting made Kendall want to cut even more. But Logan was looking at him with pleading, caring eyes. How could he turn him down? "OK. I won't. For now."

He, Logan, and Pete walked to where James' locker was located. Carlos and James were already sitting there, playing cute couple.

Logan nudged James with his foot. "Enough PDA, you two."

James laughed as the others sat. "you're just jealous you're not tapping this anymore."

Logan rolled his eyes. "That's exactly it. I'm pining for those few precious months from freshmen year again."

"Those were good times," James said.

Carlos glared at James. "Oh really?"

"Aw. Don't worry, baby, you know I love you more."

Kendall and Logan shared a look then rolled their eyes.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Kendall's not a fan of 'babe' or 'baby' either," Logan told him.

"And we thought Logan was the only one," Carlos said with a chuckle.

"We are a rare species," Logan joked.

As his friends talked, Logan noticed Kendall looked a little uncomfortable. He scooted closer to Kendall and whispered, "You OK?"

"I feel people watching. And judging," Kendall answered.

"Ignore them."

"But it's like they know."

"They don't know anything, Green Eyes. And they can't [rove anything."

"Even though they're right?"

"Yes. Don't let them get to you." He rubbed a hand up and down Kendall's back.

"You doing that isn't helping."

Logan pulled his hand away. "Sorry."

The bell rang. They all got up and made their way to their respective classes.

As they walked, Kendall said, "Pete's pissed."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"He went in for a good bye kiss, and you totally ignored him."

Logan laughed. "Shit. I'm gonna get bitched out later." He sighed as he took his seat in History. "I can't figure out how to dump him."

"You're actually going to break up with him?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"I said I would."

"I just didn't know if you were lying to me."

"I wasn't. I've just never broken up with anyone before. It was mutual with James, and the guy before Pete dumped me."

"Class!" the teacher announced. "We're gonna start working on your History projects, so partner up!"

Kendall poked Logan. "Partner?"

Logan turned around. "Sure."

Jo Taylor came up to Kendall. "Wanna be partners?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Sorry," Kendall said. "I'm working with Logan."

"So it's true?" Jo wanted to know.

"What?"

"That you're... you know... _gay_."

"No! I fucked you, didn't I?"

"Only once."

"Yeah. You weren't that good."

Jo gasped then walked away in a huff.

"I'm surprised she didn't slap you," Logan commented.

"Nah," Kendall said. "She's too classy for that."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How come you only fuck blonde and red haired girls?"

Kendall looked down at his desk. "I was trying to push away thoughts of a certain brunette guy I know."

Logan smiled. "So you like brunettes?"

Kendall looked back up. "Yeah. A lot. Especially one in particular."

"He must be awesome."

"Oh, he is. The best." They smiled at each other awhile before Kendall said, "You realize I'm talking about you, right?"

Logan's smile widened. "Yes."

They spent the rest of class talking about their project. The bell rang, they said their good byes, and Kendall went to his next class. When he sat, he realized that he had planned on cutting after History. He had completely forgotten. And now he didn't have the desire to anymore.

Later, when Kendall entered the locker room for gym, the first thing he said to Logan was, "Thank you."

Logan pulled his shirt off. "For?"

"For stopping me from cutting earlier."

"You haven't at all today?"

"Nope."

Logan walked up to him, grabbed his head, and kissed his forehead. "Awesome."

"I can't promise it won't happen at all today."

"But still. You usually would've by now, right?"

"Well. Yeah. But-"

"Hush. This is good, Green Eyes."

Kendall smiled. "OK."

After class, they met Pete in the hall.

"Is Kendall sitting with us?" Pete asked.

"Of course," Logan said. "Why wouldn't he?"

"I was just wondering."

"Whatever." Logan put a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Try to keep calm, OK?"

"I'll try," Kendall promised.

Kendall felt all eyes on him while he ate. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and it was driving him crazy. He needed to do something to relax. He went to stand, but Logan pushed him back down into his seat.

"Please don't," Logan said sadly.

Kendall sighed. "Fine."

Logan smiled. "I'm gonna go get a cookie. You want one?"

"Sure."

"I'll go with," Pete said.

Once they were gone, James spoke, "So, Kendall. Do you really have a thing for Logan?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, he so does," Carlos said happily.

"And he is Logan's type," James mentioned.

"What's Logan's type?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Tall, with green eyes," James informed him. "Logan's a sucker for green eyes."

"Logan once told me my eyes were his favorite shade of green," Kendall told them with a grin.

"I knew it!" Carlos said. "See, James? Logan wants Kendall."

"Why do you sound so happy about it?" Kendall asked.

"We don't like Logan with Pete," James answered.

"Why?"

"Pete _really _pisses Logan off. Then there's the fact that Pete moved in on Logan _right _after his break up with the guy after me. He took advantage of a vulnerable Logan."

"Wow," was all Kendall could think to say.

Logan and Pete came back.

"I got you an M&M cookie," Logan said as he handed the cookie to Kendall.

"Sweet! Those are the best."

**...**

That weekend, Pete insisted on spending time at Logan's. They were in Logan's room watching TV. Logan was trying to think of a way to bring up breaking up when Pete started to kiss his neck.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked with a bored tone.

"Babe-"

"Don't call me that."

"We haven't had sex in so long."

"I'm not in the mood, Pete."

Kendall had been watching them through his window. He observed them argue for a bit, then saw Pete kiss Logan. He stepped away from the window. He figured Logan and Pete were about to have hot, angry sex. Logan would realize Pete is better than Kendall. He'll no longer want to dump Pete, and will end things with Kendall.

As these thoughts ran through Kendall's mind, he took off his shirt. He got out one of his blades and sat on his bed. He pressed the blade against his stomach, then slowly dragged it across his skin. As the blood ran, he grabbed his phone. He needed to hear a comforting voice.

While Logan pushed Pete away again, his phone rang. He saw who it was and answered. "Hey, Green Eyes."

"You told me to call if I wanted to hurt myself."

"Did you?" Logan asked with worry.

"Um... Yeah. But I thought I should call you before I did it again. Hearing your voice makes me feel better."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I saw you and Pete."

Logan sighed. "I can explain that. Listen. Why don't you come over?"

"No!" Pete whisper-yelled.

Logan ignored him. "We need to work on our History project anyway. It'll distract you. Then we can just chill for a bit."

"...OK. I'll be there in a minute." Kendall hung up.

"Why did you invite him over?" Pete asked.

"He needs to take his mind off some things."

"Do you have to be the one to help?"

"Yes."

"No you don't!"

"You don't even know what's going on!"

"Then tell me!"

"I can't! It's none of your business!"

Pete took a calming breath. "We haven't spent time together alone in _so _long. When we finally do, you invite _him _over."

"I don't like the way you're talking about Kendall."

"I feel like he's trying to steal you away from me!"

Logan just rolled his eyes.

The doorbell rang, and Pete said, "I'll let Kendall in while I leave." He stormed off.

A few seconds later, Kendall was in Logan's room. "Pete sure was angry. You, um, dump him?"

"He didn't give me time to. Sorry."

Kendall gave him a small smile. "It's OK, Sweetheart."

Logan sighed. Knowing it really wasn't OK. Kendall wanted him to break up with Pete so badly, Logan could tell. "Wanna work on our History project a bit?"

"Can you tell me what that kiss with Pete was?"

Logan walked up to him and cupped his face. "I pushed him away. He kept trying to make a move, and I told him no. You know I'd rather be with you."

"I do?"

"Well, I hope you do."

"Show me?"

Logan put his lips to Kendall's. Kendall took hold of the back of Logan's head, and ran his tongue along Logan's bottom lip. Logan allowed Kendall access. He quickly took the lead as he moved his hands to Kendall's waist. Logan moaned when Kendall nibbled at his lower lip. Logan unbuttoned Kendall's jeans, lowered the zipper, and pushed them down. Kendall kicked off his shoes then stepped out of his pants.

Logan pulled back and said, "Go lock the door."

Kendall nodded and did as he was told. When he turned around, he was pleased to see that Logan had removed his shirt. He took off his own and went over to Logan. He pushed Logan onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He began to kiss Logan again. He undid Logan's pants and moved a hand down them. Logan let out a small noise of pleasure.

Logan whispered into Kendall's ear, "Take off my pants."

Kendall followed the command. He yelped when Logan flipped them, then giggled.

Logan lightly kissed Kendall's neck several times. "You're adorable, Green Eyes."

"Shut up."

"Nope." Logan nuzzled his nose against Kendall's before giving him a kiss. His lips then made their way down Kendall's body. He frowned when he saw the dried blood of the newest cut. He placed a light kiss there and then continued. He gripped the waistband of Kendall's boxer briefs and pulled them down. He threw them to some random spot of the room.

Kendall let out a groan when Logan took him in his mouth. Logan went painfully and amazingly slow. Kendall held onto the covers of the bed as his breath became more and more ragged. He moaned Logan's name loudly as he came.

They both sat up and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Kendall moved forward for a kiss. He pawed at Logan's underwear. Logan got the hint and maneuvered himself so Kendall could take them off.

Logan stayed in a sitting position as Kendall went down on him. For someone who had never been with a guy before, Kendall sure was amazing. Logan tangled his hands in Kendall's hair and soon reached his release.

Kendall sat back up and placed his forehead against Logan's. "Good?"

"Do you have to ask that every time?"

"I'm, you know, insecure."

"Don't be. You're wonderful. My beautiful man."

Kendall laughed. "Shut up."

"What?"

"I'm not beautiful."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You are."

"But-"

"Don't even go on about your scars."

Kendall moved back. "How can you see beauty through all this ugly?"

"I don't see any ugly."

Kendall smiled and said, "You must be high or something."

Logan placed a kiss to his forehead. "We should get dressed and work on out History project."

**...**

Weeks had passed, and Logan still hadn't broken up with Pete. He was kind of hoping Pete would dump him. He had been pretty much ignoring Pete except at school. On weekends he usually spent time with Kendall.

Then, out of nowhere, it was Valentine's Day. Pete had invited Logan out to dinner, and Logan couldn't just turn him down. It would be cruel to dump someone on Valentine's Day.

The whole dinner, Logan was worrying about Kendall. Kendall had been upset when Logan agreed to go out with Pete. No matter how many times Logan assured Kendall he'd rather be with him, Kendall still seemed distraught. So naturally, Logan was afraid Kendall would hurt himself.

Later, when Kendall heard a car pull up in front of the Mitchell house, he ran to his window.

He had been anxiously awaiting Logan's return. He had been fearing Logan's dinner with Pete would rekindle their relationship. That Logan would realize he was madly in love with Pete. And he'd finally see Kendall was nothing. Not worthy of his attention. Kendall had cut himself three times because of these thoughts.

He also spent the time contemplating his feelings for Logan-which took his mind off his fears. Logan had made him happier than he had been in a long, long time. And he had been crushing on Logan since sixth grade, so being with him was almost a dream come true. Logan also made his heart flutter and his stomach flip. He wondered if he should put his trust in Logan, and give himself to Logan.

He had made his decision when he heard the car.

Now, he watched Pete walk Logan to the door.

"So," Pete said when they reached the door, "you gonna invite me in?"

"I'm kinda tired."

Pete sighed. "What is with you recently, Logan?"

"Nothing." Logan's eyes were on Kendall's house. He could tell Kendall was watching.

Pete turned around to see where Logan was looking. He faced Logan again. "Why do you care so much about him?"

"I'm just helping him through this rough patch."

"Do you know why I helped you when you were coming out?"

"No..."

"Because I wanted you. Helping you meant I got to spend time with you. Try to win your heart. Now I have you, and you don't seem to give a shit about me."

"Oh."

"I love you, Logan."

Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You do?"

Hurt was apparent in Pete's features. "You're not going to say it back?"

"Pete-"

"Whatever. I'll call you later." Pete stomped off to his car and drove away.

Logan saw Kendall emerge from his house. He ran across the street and up to Logan.

"Your parents home?" he asked.

"Nope."

Kendall grabbed Logan by the shirt and pulled him into a fiery, passionate kiss. Logan instantly melted into it. His hands found Kendall's waist and pulled him closer.

They were so into it, they didn't notice a car driving up. It pulled over in front of Kendall's house. The person watched the two in shock. That person was Pete. He had come back to apologize for being a jackass. Now he knew his paranoia was justified. And for some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

Kendall and Logan took a breather.

Kendall said, "I want you, Logan."

"Do you mean-"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

Logan smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He took in Kendall's appearance and laughed. "You came out here without a coat?"

"Shut! I was so eager to get over here, I forgot."

"Well, let's get you inside and warm you up."

Pete drove away when the front door shut.

Kendall followed Logan up to his room. When Logan closed and locked the door, Kendall suddenly got nervous.

Logan removed his shoes and threw them into a corner. He looked at Kendall, and saw him chewing on his nails. "You OK, Green Eyes?"

"Of course."

"We don't have-"

"I want to. I'm just... a little nervous. It's weird. I guess it's because this is the first time I'll be having sex with someone I'm attracted to."

Logan walked up to him and ran his fingertips down his cheek. "It'll be OK."

Kendall nodded. "I trust you, Sweetheart."

"Good. So. You wanna top?"

"Oh, God no."

"Really?"

"Well, I wanna know what it's like to bottom. And I'm afraid I'll fuck up if I top."

"It's gonna hurt."

"I don't care."

Logan nodded. He took Kendall's hand and led him to the bed. Kendall sat down. Logan joined him on the bed, straddling him. Logan began to gently kiss Kendall, running his hands up his shirt.

He felt band aids on Kendall's stomach. "Did you hurt yourself while I was with Pete?"

"... Yes."

"Is it my fault?"

"No!"

"But-"

"It's not you fault." He kissed Logan and pulled him along as he went into a laying position. He grabbed at Logan's shirt and quickly got rid of it.

Logan did the same for Kendall. He kissed down Kendall's neck and chest. He began to tease Kendall's nipples with his mouth, causing Kendall to let out a pleasure filled sigh. Logan undid Kendall's pants. He crawled off Kendall then freed him of the rest of his clothes. Kendall watched as Logan got off the bed and finish stripping. Logan then opened a drawer of his side table to get out some lube.

Logan got back on the bed and asked, "Are you really sure?"

"Yes. I want it. I want you."

"Alright." Logan applied some lubricant to his fingers. "Spread your legs."

Kendall did so. It was all becoming very real now. And nerve wracking. Kendall was far from being a virgin, but this was different. New. It was as if this moment was his true first time. And it was definitely the first time sex would mean something.

Kendall hissed in pain when one of Logan's fingers went inside him.

"You OK?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Keep going."

After a little while ,Logan added another finger. That hurt more. But then Logan's fingers hit that spot inside of him, making him cry out in pleasure.

"Logan. Now."

"You sure?"

"Very." Kendall wanted to get the worst part over with.

Logan removed his fingers then applied some lube to his member. He prepared to enter Kendall and asked, "Ready?"

Kendall just nodded.

As Logan slowly entered him, he felt intense pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. Some tears started to form and fall.

Logan saw the pain on Kendall's face. Once he was fully inside Kendall, he kissed each of his eyelids and said, "It'll get better. Just tell me when you're ready for me to move."

Kendall opened his eyes. Logan was staring down at him with a caring and adoring look, partnered with a soft smile. It melted Kendall's heart.

After some time, Kendall finally said, "Go ahead."

Logan moved slowly. Kendall had never experienced sex this way. It was sweet, gentle. And Kendall could actually look at the person he was with and not be turned off. And Logan was looking back at him. Then Logan finally hit Kendall's prostate. "Fuck! Right there," he told Logan.

Logan smiled and kept hitting there again and again. This made Kendall moan loudly, louder than Logan already was.

Logan kissed at Kendall's neck. Logan's name kept spilling out of Kendall's mouth. At some point, Kendall pulled Logan into a kiss.

"I'm close," Kendall whispered.

Logan took hold of Kendall's length and began to stroke him.

Soon, they were both coming.

After they rode their orgasms out, Logan pulled out and laid next to Kendall. "So," he said. "How was your first time with a guy?"

Kendall rolled onto his side to look at Logan. "It was excellent. Definitely better than with any girl."

"I bet."

"You make me happy, Sweetheart," Kendall blurted out suddenly.

Logan smiled at him. "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy."

"You think so?"

"Of course." They sat in silence before Logan said, "Let's shower. An innocent one. Maybe."

Kendall laughed. "OK." He say up. "Um. Can I spend the night?"

Logan sat and kissed his cheek. "Sure. Why? Did you want to cuddle tonight?"

Kendall blushed. "Maybe."

"You're adorable." Logan got off the bed and pulled Kendall along with him to the bathroom.

Later, they were in Logan's bed. Logan was asleep-wearing Kendall's plaid shirt-and Kendall had his arms around him. He was watching Logan sleep. He wanted to be able to watch Logan sleep for the rest of his life. And that's when Kendall realized it. He was in love with Logan Mitchell.

_**So... I know this wasn't the best. Sorry. And sorry for the long wait. **_


	8. Out to Mama Knight and Katie

_**Huzzah! A new chapter. I believe I got this one up earlier than the last two... **_

_**Whelp. I hope you all like it. :D**_

Chapter Eight: Coming out to Mama Knight and Katie

"Hey, Big Brother?" Katie said on their way to school the Monday after Valentine's Day.

"Yes, Baby Sister?"

"Are you keeping any... secrets?"

Kendall's eyes widened slightly. "No. Why would I have any secrets?"

Katie shrugged. "People keep secrets. You know, it's nice to let the big ones out."

"I don't... have any... big... secrets."

They pulled up in front of Katie's school. She got out of the car. Before she shut the door, she said, "You know I'll always love you, right? No matter what?"

Kendall just nodded.

Katie smiled, closed the car door, and walked away.

When Kendall got to school, he was relieved to see Logan in the parking lot. "Logan!"

Logan stopped walking and turned around. He saw the distressed look on Kendall's face and walked up to him. "Everything alright?"

"Katie knows," Kendall said with slight panic.

"Katie knows what?"

"I don't know if it's the big thing, or the really big thing."

"Which is the big thing, and which is the really big thing?"

"Oh. Sorry. What I do to myself is the big thing, and what I do with you is the really big thing."

Logan put his hands on Kendall's shoulders. "What did she say exactly?"

"She asked if I had any secrets, I said no, she said it feels good to let the big secrets out, and told me she'd love me no matter what."

"Then you don't have anything to worry about."

"But what if she tells my mom?"

"She won't."

"But I'll get sent away if she finds out about the cutting, and she'll hate me if she finds out I'm gay."

"Your mom won't hate you."

"My dad would!"

"She's not your dad."

"I don't want to be hated anymore than I already am."

"I don't hate you, Green Eyes."

"Everyone else does."

"James and Carlos don't."

"Pete does."

"Pete's an asshole."

"Then why are you still with him?"

Logan stepped back and removed his hands from Kendall's shoulders. Kendall frowned at the lack of contact.

"How can I do it without hurting him?"

"Sweetheart, you're cheating on him with your closeted former tormentor. He's gonna be hurt either way."

"Yeah. You're right."

They heard the bell ring.

"We're late," Kendall said. "We can talk about this some other time."

They walked into History class about ten minutes later.

"Where were you two?" their teacher asked.

"Traffic," they both said. They looked at each other and fist bumped. They hadn't planned on saying the same thing beforehand.

Their teacher nodded. "Start working on your project."

They sat down. Logan leaned back far enough so his head was resting on Kendall's desk." What do we have to do next?"

"Uh... More and more research?" Kendall smiled down at Logan.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You tell me I have nice eyes?"

Logan laughed. "You might want to stop flirting. People might think you're gay," he teased.

Kendall smacked him lightly on the forehead with a pen. "Shut your mouth."

Logan stuck his tongue out. "You enjoy my mouth," he whispered.

Kendall chuckled and covered Logan's mouth with his hand. "Now you _really _need to shut it."

"Yeah, Kendall. You're not gay," Jo commented as she walked by.

Logan straightened himself and turned around to face Kendall. "Ignore her. You know she's just jealous jealous because she thinks you're fucking me while she wants to be fucking you."

"But I am fucking you," Kendall said with a hushed tone.

"She doesn't know that."

Kendall nodded. "Right."

**...**

Kendall walked down the hall, his mind in the clouds. He was one class closer to gym with Logan. Suddenly, he was slammed into the wall, a voice yelling, "Fag!"

Kendall looked up and saw his two former friends. "What?" he snapped at them.

"Oh. So you admit to it?" Jett asked.

"Huh?"

"We hear you're a queer now," Wayne said.

"Well, you heard wrong," Kendall told them.

"You sure have been spending a lot of time with Logan," Jett said.

"Because he's my frind."

Wayne pushed him again. "Just admit it, homo!"

"No!"

A punch this time. "Admit it!"

"No!"

Kendall braced himself for another blow, but Wayne and Jett ended up on the ground. Carlos and James had knocked them down. Logan grabbed Kendall's wrist and pulled him toward the nearest bathroom.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kendall asked when they were safely in the bathroom.

Logan checked all the stalls then locked the main door. "We just rescued you."

Kendall felt his cheek. "Am I bleeding?"

"Yeah." Logan grabbed some paper towels and ran them under some water. "Get on the counter."

Kendall did so. Logan went up to him and dabbed at the injury.

"You guys acted fast," Kendall said.

"James saw them gang up on you then signaled me and Carlos."

"Jesus. You guys are like superheroes."

"We're used to shit like this."

There was a knock on the door. "Let us in!" Carlos yelled.

Logan quickly let them in.

"You OK, man?" James asked Kendall. "I know what it's like to feel the wrath of the many rings Wayne wears."

Kendall looked in the mirror. "I'm gonna have a real sexy bruise." He looked back at them and sighed. "People know?"

"Just rumors," Carlos said.

"Like what?"

"Don't," Logan said. He knew it would freak Kendall out."

"Tell me, Carlos," Kendall urged.

"A lot of it is about you and Logan. Um. That you guys fucked on New Year's Eve in the bathroom, and ever since them you've been his side piece. Some people say you've been involved in some big, gay orgies with me, James, Logan, and Pete."

Kendall's breath became uneven. "Oh my God. That's what Katie knows. Shit shit shit. My mom will find out and never look at me the same. Fuck. My dad will find out. He'll beat the shit out of me and disown me. I don't know if I'll be able to live through that. I'd have to k-"

"Kendall!" Logan yelled, snapping him out of it. He stepped between Kendall's legs. "You need to calm down."

"There are only two ways I know how to calm down! One you won't let me do, and the other I can't because James and Carlos are here!"

Logan looked confused. "What's the second thing?"

"You don't know?"

"No..."

Kendall sighed. "Fuck it." He took hold of Logan's face and brought him into a kiss. He immediately felt himself relax.

"Oh," Logan said when it ended.

"Your kisses kinda make the world disappear," Kendall whispered.

"I KNEW IT!"

They turned and saw Carlos doing a victory dance. James covered his own face, slightly embarrassed by his boyfriend.

"What's he talking about?" Logan asked.

"Carlos and I have been thinking there's something going on between you two," James said. "And apparently we were right. So. How long?"

"Before you two found out I'm gay," Kendall told them. "Fuck! Pete! Oh shit. Are you guys gonna tell Pete. Logan-"

"We won't tell," James promised. "But, uh, Logan? Can I talk to you?"

Logan nodded. "Carlos, try to cheer Kendall up."

Logan followed James to the other end of the bathroom. He smiled when he heard Kendall laugh. He loved Kendall's laugh. And it was such a rare thing to hear.

"What exactly are you doing here?" James asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you just want Kendall to be your fuck buddy while you're still in happy couple land with Pete?"

"No. I don't want to be with Pete anymore."

"You wanna be with Kendall?"

"Yes. But. I don't know how to go about breaking up with Pete."

"It's not that hard, Logan. You just do it. And what was up with Kendall and that rant?"

Logan sighed. He has a lot going on."

"Which is why you need to end things with Pete. Like, yesterday."

"I know, I know."

"Let's go back over to them," James said after a sigh.

They walked up to Kendall and Carlos. Logan sat on the sink counter next to Kendall.

"You feeling better?" Logan asked Kendall.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. Carlos is a funny mother fucker."

Carlos smiled proudly. "Indeed I am."

"Can I ask you something, Kendall?" James said.

"Sure."

"You said two things calm you down. Logan is one. What's the other?"

"It's none of your business, James," Logan said.

Kendall put a hand on Logan's knee. "It's OK."

"Wait. Are you gonna tell them?"

Kendall looked at James and Carlos. "You guys are my friends now, right?"

"Yes," they assured.

"Promise not to tell anyone? Because I don't want to get sent away."

"Promise," they said.

Kendall took a deep breath and lifted his shirt. It was easier to show than to say. Carlos and James gasped. Kendall quickly lowered his shirt.

"That's... a lot of scars," James said.

"How long?" Carlos asked.

"Uh... Since about eighth grade," Kendall told him.

"That's a long time," James commented.

Kendall shrugged. "Well, I'm a fucked up individual."

Logan ran a hand up and down Kendall's back. "It'll get better, Green Eyes."

Kendall placed his head on Logan's shoulder. "I hope so."

"Is it because you were really deep in the closet?" James wanted to know.

"Among other things," Kendall said. Like the fact the guy he liked was the guy he tortured. And for the past three years the object of his affection always had a boyfriend at some point. And that he was still messed up from his dad leaving. A dad who hated people like him. Gay people. And that he couldn't deal with his mom dating. Even thought her current boyfriend was nice.

"Maybe you should come out to your mom and sister," Logan suggested.

Kendall removed his head from Logan's shoulder. "_What_? Why would I do that?"

"Well, they're two very important people in your life, right?"

"Yeah..."

"You'll feel better once they know."

"But what if-"

"They won't hate you. Katie even said she loved you no matter what." The bell rang. "We can finish talking about this in gym."

**...**

That Friday evening, Logan went over ti Kendall's house. When Katie let him in, he went to the living room and saw Kendall pacing.

"Where's your mom?" Logan asked.

Katie sat on the couch. "She's on a date with John. Why are you here?"

"Kendall asked me to come over." Logan turned to Kendall. "Are you pacing because-"

Kendall ceased moving. "Yeah. I wanted you here for moral support."

"It's good that you're doing this, Green Eyes."

Kendall sighed. "I hope you're right. Should I wait for my mom, or tell Katie first?"

"I feel like telling Katie now will make it easier to tell your mom later."

Kendall nodded. "Katie. Turn off the TV."

"But this is the best part of the movie!" she whined.

Kendall rolled his eyes. He grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. "I have something important to tell you."

"Make it snappy," Katie said with a bored tone.

"I'm... I... I'm, um." He looked at Logan.

"You can do it," Logan told him.

"I'm... I'm..."

"Spit it out!" Katie yelled.

"I'm gay!"

The room was filled with silence for a beat.

Finally, Katie said, "Duh."

Kendall was dumbfounded. "What?"

"You think I'm stupid? Do you have any idea how many times I've caught you checking out guys? I've seem the hurt in your eyes when Dad goes on a homophobic rant. And there's the fact I saw you shove your tongue down Logan's throat on Valentine's Day."

Logan and Kendall shared a wide eyed look.

"You seriously saw that?" Kendall asked.

Katie nodded. "Yup. Don't you have a boyfriend, Logan?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to dump him."

"Good. My brother's worth more than being a side piece."

"You don't hate me?" Kendall asked.

Katie stood. "Of course not, Big Brother. I _told _you I'd love you no matter what."

Kendall went over to her and they hugged. "Do you think Mom will be mad?"

"She won't. Mom's an understanding person. You know that."

"Right." Kendall looked at Logan. "Will you stay until I tell my mom?"

Logan smiled. "Sure."

An hour later, Mrs. Knight returned home. She was in a happy mood from her date. "Logan. Hi," she said.

Logan waved. "Hey. Mama Knight."

Katie turned off the TV. "Mom. Kendall has something to say."

"OK..." Mrs. Knight sat down on the recliner next to the couch.

Kendall glanced at Katie and Logan. They both nodded encouragingly.

"Mom. I'm..." He closed his eyes. "I'm gay." He opened his eyes when she didn't say anything. She was just nodding her head.

"It makes sense," she said after a bit. "You don't want to be because of your father, so you were cruel to other gay people."

"Yeah," Kendall said quietly. "But I'm not like that anymore."

"Good."

"You don't hate me?"

"No, honey!" She went over to her son and put her arms around him. "You're my little boy. I could never hate you."

Kendall hugged her back and let the tears fall. "I was so afraid you would."

"Never. I'll always love you. No matter what."

Later, Kendall and Logan sat in Kendall's room on the bed.

"You feel better?" Logan asked.

Kendall smiled. "Yeah. It's nice knowing they don't hate me." He kissed Logan. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For kinda pushing me to tell them. The fear of them hating me would still be eating at my insides, torturing me."

Logan put a hand on Kendall's cheek. "I'm glad you're not going through that anymore."

"Would you be mad if I never came out to my dad?"

"No. I understand."

"You're wonderful, Sweetheart."

"You need someone to be wonderful to you."

"It didn't have to be you."

"It did. It always did."

**...**

"Kendall? Can I talk to you?" Pete asked outside the school Monday morning.

"Uh. Sure."

They stepped away from the crowd entering the school.

"Listen," Pete said, "I know you have a little crush on Logan."

...Oh."

"I want you to stay away from him."

Kendall gave him a disgusted look. "You can't stop me from seeing Logan. Him, James, and Carlos are the only friends I have now."

"I don't care if you see James and Carlos. Just don't talk to _my _Logan."

"I can't stay away from, or not talk to, Logan," Kendall said.

"I don't give a fuck. Leave him alone. Forever."

"I can't!"

"It's not like Logan would ever want you."

"You don't know that." Kendall could feel tears starting to form. Pete could be right. Logan may have just been using him for sex.

"I do know that."

"How?"

"I told him that I love him on Valentine's Day."

"So?"

"He said it back."

The tears began to fall. "He didn't."

"He did."

Logan was walking toward the pair. Kendall locked eyes with him. His cheeks were tear stained. Before Logan could get close enough to ask what was wrong, Kendall ran off.

Logan reached Pete. "What happened?"

Pete shrugged. "Don't know."

"I'm going after him." Logan ran to the school. He went to the first bathroom he found, knowing Kendall would be there. He looked under all the stalls. All empty, but one. He could see Vans clad feet. He quickly locked the main door before anyone else could enter. He walked up to the stall. "Kendall?"

A sniffle. "Go away, Logan."

"No. Open up."

"I refuse."

Logan sighed. He dropped his bag onto the floor then went into the stall next to Kendall's. He got down and crawled under the divider. He got into Kendall's stall while Kendall was mid-cut. It was the saddest thing Logan had ever seen. Even how Kendall's body relaxed when he was finished. Logan never really got until then. Kendall actually couldn't deal with emotions. The only way he could express those emotions, to get them out, was to cause himself physical harm.

Logan stood when Kendall noticed him. "Kendall," he said sadly. "What made you do this?"

Kendall put his blade back in his wallet, then stuffed the wallet in his pocket. He pulled down his shirt whick, luckily, was black. "Pete said he knows I like you."

"OK..."

"He said you could never want me."

"You know that's not true."

"He told you that he loves you."

"He did."

"He told me you said it back."

"_What_?" He put his hand on Kendall's face. "I did NOT say it back. I said nothing, he got pissed, and left."

"You don't love him?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why are you still with him!" Kendall pushed Logan away, unlocked the stall, and stepped out of it.

Logan walked out as well. "I'll break up with him."

"You keep saying that, but never do!"

"I will. Today. After school."

"And what if you don't?"

"Then I won't blame you if you end things with me."

"Is that what you want?"

Logan went up to him. There was almost no space between their bodies. "No. I want you."

Kendall quickly moved forward and smashed his lips against Logan's. It was desperate. As if he was afraid Logan would disappear if they weren't connected this way.

Logan snaked his hands behind Kendall's neck. Kendall picked him up. He carried Logan to the sinks and placed him on the counter. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall and moved his hands to Kendall's hair. Kendall ran his hands up Logan's shirt, wanting to feel his skin.

They eventually pulled apart, breathing heavily. They were looking at each other, want in both pairs of eyes.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Logan asked.

"And go where?"

"My house? Yours?"

"Mine. It'll definitely be empty."

They gathered their things then stealthily made their way to Logan's car.

Kendall was antsy the entire ride. He needed Logan. Needed to feel wanted. Cared about. Maybe even get a hint that Logan might love him too.

Logan parked right outside Kendall's house. Once they were out of the car, Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist and dragged him to the door. He hurriedly unlocked the door and they went inside. Their lips instantly united when it shut. They each pushed off the other's jacket, and kicked off their shoes. Kendall decided his bedroom was too far, so he guided Logan to the living room. Once they were there, he pushed Logan onto the couch. He ripped off his shirt and watched Logan do the same. Logan took hold of the belt loops of Kendall's pants and pulled him closer. He quickly undid Kendall's pants, then pushed them and the underwear down. As Kendall stepped out of his clothes, Logan worked on his own pants. When they were undone, Kendall helped him out of them. Kendall then joined Logan on the couch, straddling him.

Logan held his fingers to Kendall's mouth and commanded, "Suck."

Logan prepared Kendall. When Kendall assured him it was enough, Logan removed his fingers from inside Kendall. He used his own saliva to lube up his cock then lower Kendall onto him. They rested their foreheads together, looking deep into each other's eyes as they waited for Kendall to be ready.

Kendall nodded and they both started to move. It began slowly. Quick breaths turned into loud moans as they sped up. At some point, Logan lifted Kendall, laid him on the coffee table, and began to pound into him. Kendall shouted out all the obscenities that he could think of, loving every second of it. Kendall went to stroke himself, but Logan batted his hand away. He took hold of Kendall's member and moved in time with his thrusts. Soon, they were both coming, screaming each other's name loudly.

Logan collapsed on top of Kendall. "Damn."

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah."

Logan pulled out of Kendall and sat back on the couch. Kendall stood and hissed lightly from pain.

"Sorry," Logan said.

Kendall smiled. "It's fine. Totally worth it." He gently sat himself next to Logan. "You know, I've never had sex on a coffee table before."

Logan grinned. "Me neither."

"Hi five for having awesome coffee table sex for the first time."

Logan laughed and gave him a hi five.

**...**

Logan had spent the rest of the day skipping school, watching TV, playing video games, and cuddling with Kendall.

Reluctantly, they left Kendall's house and headed to school. Kendall had to get his car so he could pick up Katie, and Logan had to break up with Pete.

After Kendall left, Logan waited by Pete's car. School soon let out and Pete appeared.

"Logan!" He ran up to his car. "Where have you been all day? James, Carlos, and I texted you."

"I know." Logan had ignored Pete's texts. "Why did you tell Kendall I said I love you?"

"Uh..."

"You did it just to hurt him, didn't you?"

"He's stealing you away from me! I had to do _something _to get rid of him," Pete screamed.

"When'd you turn into such a prick?"

"I know you've been cheating on me," Pete whispered.

"Shit," Logan mumbled. "Hove long have you known?"

"Since Valentine's Day. I came back to apologize and saw you two playing tonsil hockey."

"Oh."

"But I'm willing to forgive you. If you stay away from Kendall."

"I'm not staying away from him, jackass!"

Pete glared at Logan. "What's so special about him anyway?"

"I like spending time with him. We don't have to mess around to enjoy each other. The simplest touch sends sparks all through my body. I've never felt so much for anyone before."

"What about me?"

"I can barely stand you these days! I mean, you never listen to me, or what I want!"

"Babe-"

"See? That! Right there! For our entire relationship, I've asked-then told-you to not call me that. But you keep insisting on calling me something I hate. No matter how many times you say it, I won't accept it, you know."

"Logan, I-"

Logan held up a hand to quiet him. "I can't be with you anymore, Pete." He started to walk away.

Pete grabbed his arm. "No. Please. I love you."

Logan sighed. "I'm pretty sure you don't."

"I do!"

"I'm sorry, Pete. It;s over."

"So you can be with _him_?"

"Yes."

"He's barely out of the closet!"

Logan freed himself from Pete's grip. "I'm willing to wait to make our relationship known until he's ready."

As Logan headed back to his car, Pete yelled, "I won't give up on trying to get you back!"

_**So... I hope this was OK. **_


	9. Forced out to Mr Knight

_**So... I'm sorry if what Kendall does in this chapter is too over dramatic. And I'm sorry if it's stupid. **_

Chapter Nine: Forced out to Mr. Knight 

"Kendall, stop," Logan said with a giggle.

They were supposed to be perfecting their outline for their big History project. They were working on it in Logan's room. Well, Logan was _trying _to work on it. Kendall kept kissing Logan's neck, tickling him, and whispering things in his ear.

Kendall turned Logan's head by the chin. "We both finished out parts of the outline." He gave Logan a kiss.

"But we have to fine tune it."

"Stop being such a perfectionist, Sweetheart." Another kiss.

"I like getting really high grades."

"Do you doubt my academic abilities?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "No. But you go to your dad's next weekend, so we won't be able to work on it then."

"I think," Kendall said while grazing his lips over Logan's, "that we shouldn't waste the precious time we have together this weekend. Right now."

"You can't sway me, Knight."

"Do I detect a challenge?"

"A challenge you'll lose." Logan turned back to his half of the outline.

Kendall moved himself behind Logan on the bed. He ran his hands under Logan's shirt and up his back. He then moved his hands toward Logan's chest. As Kendall teased Logan's nipples, he nibbled at his earlobe. He smirked when he heard Logan's breath quicken. He moved his hands down Logan's torso, stopping at his pants. Kendall slowly unbuttoned and lowered the zipper of Logan's jeans. He slipped his right hand in, under Logan's underwear. He was pleased to discover that Logan was hard. He began to lightly and gently stroke Logan. Logan threw his head back against Kendall's left shoulder, mumbling, "Fuck."

"So, have I won the challenge?" Kendall asked cockily.

Kendall pouted when Logan pulled his hand out of his pants. But that pout soon turned into a smile. In a flash, Logan was straddling Kendall, attacking his lips. Logan pulled away momentarily so they both could take off their shirts. Then he was on Kendall's lips again. Kendall squeezed Logan's ass, causing Logan to moan.

"I want you to fuck me," Logan murmured against Kendall's mouth.

Kendall moved back. "But-"

"I know. You're afraid you'll mess up somehow. I can guide you through it if you want."

"I don't know."

"I wanna feel you inside me, Kendall."

"Well. How can I say no to that?"

Logan got off the bed. He grabbed the lube and tossed it to Kendall. Then he removed his pants and underwear. "Come here," he said to Kendall.

Kendall got off the bed. His body was right up against Logan's. Logan kissed Kendall and undid his pants. Logan pushed down the pants along with Kendall's underwear.

"So here's what's gonna happen," Logan whispered. "I'm going to bend over and place my hands on the bed..."

"And now I'm even more turned on thanks to that image."

Logan ran his lips along Kendall's jawline. "You'll get to see it in a minute."

"Let's do this."

Logan assumed the position. Kendall covered his fingers with lube. He figured he knew what to do since Logan had prepared him so many times before. He slowly inserted a finger into Logan. He mimicked what Logan always did to him, then added a second one.

Logan groaned. "Now, Kendall."

Kendall nervously lubricated himself then carefully entered Logan. And Logan felt glorious. So much better than the many girls he had been with.

"You can move," Logan said.

Kendall held onto Logan's hips and did so. He went slowly. With girls, he had gone fast and hard, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. But he wanted it to last with Logan forever.

Kendall wrapped his right arm around Logan's body, crossing over his chest. His left hand was placed over Logan's. He kissed the shell of Logan's ear and quietly whispered, "You feel _so _good."

Logan turned his head and initiated a passion filled kiss. They both moaned into each other's mouth.

Logan felt himself getting close, "Touch me, Kendall."

Kendall removed his right arm from the hold it had on Logan, and began to stroke Logan's length. Logan cried Kendall's name as he came, and Kendall quickly followed.

Logan collapsed onto the bed, only the top half of his body on it. Kendall pulled out then crawled onto the bed. He laid on his back and ran a hand through Logan's hair.

"Was it OK?" Kendall asked.

Logan chuckled as he moved up onto the bed all the way. "OK?" he said. He kissed Kendall's chest-right over the heart-then his Adam's apple, then his chin, then his lips, then his nose, and finally his forehead. "It was excellent."

"Really?"

"Definitely. Don't doubt how amazing you are. In every way possible." Logan sighed happily and rested his head on Kendall's chest.

"Can I tell you something?" Kendall asked.

"Sure."

"I, um, really, really like you, Logan."

Logan propped himself up and looked down at Kendall with a smile. "I really, really like you too, Green Eyes."

**...**

That Friday, Logan and Kendall were working on their History project in class.

"So where's you mom gonna be while you and Katie are at your dad's?" Logan asked while he added a few things to their outline-which was due on Monday.

"She's going off on a romantic weekend with John." Kendall watched Logan work. He wanted to reach out and touch Logan. Run a hand through his hair. Stroke his cheek. Maybe even hold his hand. But the school didn't know he was gay. Sure there were rumors, but he always denied them. And he wasn't ready for everyone to know.

"That sounds fun," Logan commented. "How long has she been dating him?" Kendall loved how Logan could still concentrate on school work, yet still be able to hold and pay attention to a conversation with him.

"Since November. This is the longest relationship she's had since my dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The longest before was two months. She usually dumps them if me and Katie don't like the dude."

"So, you guys like John?"

"Yup." Kendall sighed. He lowered his voice and said, "I wish we could do something like that."

Logan finally tore his eyes away from the outline. "I would be fine with just a date."

Kendall looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be. You're not ready for people to know. I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. When I started with James, only him and Pete knew."

"Oh. Has Pete still been bugging you?"

"Yup. It's so fucking annoying. He keeps apologizing, asking to explain, telling me he loves me, and begging me to take him back."

"But you won't. Right?"

"Fuck no. He's obviously not the person I thought he was. He lied to hurt you. No one's allowed to hurt you on my watch."

Kendall smiled, his heart filling with joy. "You're sweet."

Logan smiled back at him. "I try."

The bell rang. Their teacher reminded them to finish their outlines as they filed out the door.

When Logan reached his locker, he saw Pete waiting there. He sighed.

"Want me to go with you?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded and they walked up to Pete. "What do you want?" Logan asked.

"Can't we just talk?" Pete wanted to know. "I can't stand you hating me."

"Yoo bad."

"Just let me explain my side of things." He gestured to Kendall. "Without _him _around."

"Why?" Logan asked. "Because your conscience will make you feel bad for being a douche to him?"

Pete frowned. "I just want you to forgive me."

"No. You want to try and get me back. Well, it's not gonna happen. Now leave."

Pete sighed sadly and walked away.

**...**

"Good puppies," Kendall said to his dad's dogs as he gave them treats. Kendall, Katie, and Mr. Knight had just gotten back from taking them for a walk. They were both Labs. The Chocolate Lab was named Paws, and the Yellow was Chips. Both were boys. Katie sometimes joked, saying they were her favorite brothers/

"Here's you phone, Kendall," Mr. Knight said, coming into the kitchen. "It was stuck between the couch cushions. You have a missed call. From Logan. Isn't he that fag who lives across the street from you?"

"Uh... yeah."

Katie joined the two. She was ready to help her brother if he needed it.

"Why is he calling you?" Mr. Knight wanted to know.

"He's my History project partner. We have something due Monday. That's probably why he called. Can I have my phone now?"

Mr. Knight handed over the phone. "Why are you working with him?"

"Well..."

"Logan's one of the smartest people in Kendall's class," Katie stated. "He's gonna get an awesome grade on it. And it's a huge project, right, Big Brother?"

"Yeah," Kendall said. "Working with Logan guarantees a good grade."

"And that's why you're working with him?" Mr. Knight asked.

"Yup. I'm gonna go call him back."

As Kendall made his way to his room, Mr. Knight called, "Just don't let him turn you gay!"

"I won't!" Kendall assured. How could Logan turn him into something he already was?

Kendall entered his bedroom and locked the door. He sat on the bed and called Logan.

"Hey, Green Eyes," Logan said happily when he answered.

Kendall's mood immediately brightened at the sound of Logan's voice. "Hi. Sorry I missed your call. My phine fell out of my pocket before we took the dogs for a walk."

"Aw. That sounds like fun."

"It was. So. Why'd you call?"

"I'm not allowed to want to talk to you?"

"Nope."

Kendall smiled at Logan's laugh.

"I can always hang up," Logan teased.

"Don't." Kendall laid down on the bed. "I miss you."

"This isn't the first time we've been separated since our little affair began."

"But it's different now. You're not with Pete."

"True."

"Do you not miss me?"

"Don't be silly," Logan said. "Of course I miss you. Even though you're only, like, fifteen minutes away. But it's not as if I could visit."

"Yeah. God forbid my dad have a gay in his house." Kendall sighed.

"Don't be sad. The people who matter most know and don't mind."

"But still. He's my dad. He already left once for no reason. What would he do about this?"

"Don't fret about it, OK?"

There was a knock on the door. "Kendall?"

"Hold on, Logan. Yes, Dad?"

"Can you come into the living room? I need you to hear something." Mr. Knight sounded angry, and this worried Kendall.

"One minute, Dad." Once he heard he father walk away, he said to Logan, "I gotta go. My dad is pissed about something."

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye, Green Eyes."

"Bye, Sweetheart."

**...**

Soon after Logan hung up his phone, his parents left for their date night.

Logan put on some sweatpants and went to the living room. He snuggled up on the couch and put on a movie. He just finished watching the opening scene when the doorbell rang. Logan sighed and he paused the movie.

When he opened the door, he was displeased to see Pete. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Can you just let me explain things?"

"No."

Pete pushed back Logan and into the house. "We belong together, Logan."

Logan shut the door. "Actually, we don't. Just because you had a little crush on me for three years doesn't mean we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together."

"Why not?"

"We don't go well together, Pete."

"Yes we do!"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "How often did we fight?"

"Well... a lot."

"And as I said before, you _never _listened to me. You always bashed some of the things I like. And we always had to do what you wanted to do. I couldn't take it. Then you went and purposefully hurt poor Kendall's feelings. Who does that?"

"I was jealous."

"Well, you had every right to be. I admit to that. I wanted someone else, then I cheated on you. That wasn't cool of me. It was a douche move. But you just have to accept that we're never going to get back together."

"I'll never give up."

"Well, you should."

Pete was about to speak, but the doorbell rang again.

Logan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Who could that be?" He went to the door with Pete in tow. He opened the door and gasped. "Kendall!"

Kendall stood there holding his suitcase. His eyes were bloodshot from crying. His paid shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a white tank top stained with blood. He was also sporting a black eye.

Logan pulled Kendall inside and shut the door. "Who hit you?"

"That's what you're asking?" Pete said with disbelief. "He's _bleeding_."

Kendall looked at Pete, not all surprised he was there. He looked back at Logan. "My dad hit me."

"Why the fuck did that fucker do that?" Logan asked angrily.

Kendall's eyes started to tear up again. "He found out."

"How?"

"Someone called out house and left a message on the answering machine. He made me listen to it then asked me if it was true. I said it was. He started screaming. Then he punched me and told me to get the fuck out of his house."

"I'm so sorry, Green Eyes." Logan pulled him into a hug.

"_Why _is Kendall bleeding?" Pete asked.

Logan ignored him. "Did you recognize the voice of the caller?"

Kendall locked eyes with Pete for a second. "No."

Logan took Kendall's hand. "Let's go upstairs and check out your cuts."

"Cuts?" Pete said as he followed them.

Kendall sat on Logan's bed. He let Logan take off his shirts. Pete gasped.

Logan frowned. "Oh, Kendall. How many?"

"Three in my dad's driveway. Two at each of the four red lights. And four in you driveway."

"Fifteen," Logan said. "My God."

Kendall didn't say anything.

Logan kissed his forehead. "Why don;t you go take a shower to clean those cuts? We'll put band aids on any that are still bleeding after."

Kendall nodded.

Logan helped him stand. "Don't lock the door, OK?"

Another nod. He left Logan's bedroom and went to the bathroom.

"I-I didn't know he did that to himself," Pete said.

"That's because he didn't tell you."

"He's like a zombie right now."

"Yeah," Logan whispered. "He's pushing down all the emotional pain, I guess. Shit!" Logan ran to the bathroom. He was relieved that the door was unlocked. Kendall was in the shower. Logan picked his pants up off the floor, and got Kendall's wallet. He looked through it until he found the blade.

Kendall's head popped out from behind the shower curtain. "What are you doing?" he asked flatly.

"I'm not leaving you alone with a blade." Logan took the blade with plans of hiding it.

"Oh."

"Did you cut yourself before you got in the shower?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll let you finish up in here." Kendall's head disappeared again. Logan quickly grabbed the first aid kit and left.

When he entered the bedroom again, Pete asked, "What was that?"

"I wanted to get his blade away from him." Logan went to his closet and hid the blade in a shoe.

A minute later, Kendall entered the room in only a towel. He threw on some pajama pants then sat back down on the bed. Logan inspected the cuts. He put Neosporin on all of them, and band aids on two.

After Kendall put on a shirt, Logan said, "Let's go downstairs."

Kendall sat on the couch and Pete stood in front of the TV with his arms crossed.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Can you get me some apple juice and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

Logan smiled softly. "Yeah. I'll be back in a minute."

Once Logan was in the kitchen, Kendall asked Pete, "Why'd you do it?"

"I came to talk to Logan, and didn't want you to interrupt. I figured your dad finding out would keep you busy."

"I'm sorry it backfired," Kendall said bitterly.

"I didn't know your dad would hurt you. And I didn't know you'd hurt yourself."

"Well, it's too late to take it all back."

Logan came back in. He handed Kendall the sandwich and juice then sat next to him. "I'll get you an ice pack when you're done eating."

"I'm gonna go," Pete said. Logan and Kendall didn't acknowledge his exit.

Kendall finished his sandwich. Logan took the plate back into the kitchen, put it in the sink, and got an ice pack. When he entered the living room again, he was met with a sobbing Kendall. Logan tossed the ice pack onto the coffee table and ran to the couch. He put his arms around Kendall. Kendall crawled into his lap, held onto him for dear life, and continued to cry.

"My dad hates me. My dad hates me. My dad hates me."

"Shh. Everything will be OK," Logan said while running a soothing hand up and down Kendall's back.

"I don't wanna be alive."

"Don't say that."

Kendall pulled back. "Why not?"

"You're not allowed to die on me."

"I'm not?"

"I need you alive."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Logan kissed Kendall's tear stained cheeks. "Promise me you'll never kill yourself."

Kendall nodded. "OK. I promise." He placed his forehead against Logan's. "Thank you for being here for me."

Logan gave Kendall a light kiss. "I'll always be here."

Logan's parents walked in then. Mrs. Mitchell frowned. "What's wrong, Kendall?"

Kendall got out of Logan's lap. "Uh... My dad punched me."

"_What_?" Mr. Mitchell cried with rage. "Why would he do something like that?"

"He, um, found out I'm gay."

Mrs. Mitchell went to the couch, sat, and gave Kendall a hug. "Oh, sweetie." She grabbed the ice pack off the coffee table and put it over Kendall's eye. "We should call your mom."

"NO! I don't wanna ruin her weekend with John."

Mrs. Mitchell looked at him sadly. "We'll talk about calling her in the morning, OK?"

"Alright."

"Logan," she said to her son, "take Kendall upstairs so he can sleep. He looks exhausted."

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and led him to the bedroom. Logan shut and locked his door then they sat on the bed.

"Why do you like me?" Kendall asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... I'm so fucked up. Why do you put up with me and all my baggage?"

Logan put an arm around Kendall and kissed his cheek. "I care about you, Green Eyes."

"That doesn't explain why you like me."

"I like you because you're you. Baggage and all. It makes you who you are."

"And who am I?"

"You're Kendall Knight. My Green Eyes."

Kendall let himself smile. "I don't deserve you."

Logan kissed Kendall's nose. "Yes, you do."

"Can you show me that I do?"

Logan nodded. He got off the bed and turned on the TV-he didn't want his parents to hear. He walked back over to the bed. He stood in front of Kendall, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He slowly took off his shirt and let it drop to the floor. He then removed Kendall's shirt. He kissed across Kendall's collar bone, down his chest, and over each cut Kendall had made that day. He took Kendall's right hand, kissed the palm, then the pulse point. He gave the same treatment to the left hand. He moved on to Kendall's neck briefly. After, he whispered into Kendall's ear, "My beautiful man."

Kendall felt the familiar sting of tears threatening to spill. But this time they were happy tears. Logan was being so sweet. And he had never felt so loved before. He cupped Logan's face and pulled him into a deep kiss. He let Logan take the lead. He liked it that way. He snaked his hands through Logan's hair. "Make love to me, Logan."

Soon, Logan was inside Kendall, keeping the pace slow. Kendall held onto Logan like he never wanted to let go. Kendall kept saying Logan's name over and over. Logan kept his forehead pressed against Kendall's, looking deep into the green eyes he loved so much. There was now less sadness and pain in those eyes, but it was still there. Logan wished he could make it all go away. He wanted Kendall happy. He kissed Kendall when they both went over the edge.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," Kendall said as they both laid there, catching their breath.

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do. You're too good to me."

Logan gave him a quick kiss. "I'm gonna take a fast shower, OK?" He got off the bed.

"You'll be back?"

"Of course I will, Green Eyes." Logan grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, got some pajamas, and went off to the bathroom.

Kendall put his shirt and pajama pants back on then got back into bed. He laid down on his stomach and inhaled Logan's scent off the pillow. He was so grateful for Logan. Logan had been able to dull all the hurt he was feeling. He needed that.

Logan walked back in and joined Kendall in the bed. Kendall immediately cuddled up to Logan. "You're wearing the plaid shirt I gave you."

"I wear it a lot. It's my favorite."

"I gave it to you months ago."

"So?"

"I didn't think you'd bother with it so long."

"It reminds me of you."

Kendall laughed. "I demand one of your shirts then."

Logan smiled, happy that Kendall had laughed. "I have no problem with that." He kissed the top of Kendall's head. "Let's sleep."

**...**

Kendall woke the next day and sniffed the air. "Do I smell bacon?" He was holding onto Logan, who was already awake.

"You do. My dad makes the best bacon. There's probably gonna scrambled eggs too. Wanna go downstairs?"

"Sure."

They got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Mrs. Mitchell stood when she saw them. She walked up to Kendall.

"You OK, sweetie?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Alright... sit. Breakfast is almost ready. You boys want apple juice?"

They nodded and Mrs. Mitchell got them some juice. Soon, Mr. Mitchell was giving them their food. Kendall was silent during most of the meal. He only spoke when someone said something to him. After they finished eating, Mr. Mitchell and Logan cleared the table.

"Kendall," Mrs. Mitchell said, "I'm going to have to call your mom."

"Please don't! It'll ruin her weekend!"

"Sweetie, she needs to know what happened."

Logan walked up to Kendall and put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll _want _to know, Kendall."

Kendall sighed. "OK. You can call her." He stood. "I'm gonna go change." He left the kitchen.

"Logan?" Mr. Mitchell said.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Is there something going on with you and Kendall?"

"Yeah..."

"We can talk about it later. You go comfort him while your mom calls Mrs. Knight."

Logan went up to his bedroom. Kendall was sitting on the bed, crying. Logan joined him on the bed and hugged him. Kendall held onto Logan and buried his face into Logan's chest.

"I'm such a burden," Kendall said.

Logan started to pet Kendall's hair. "No, You're not."

"I'm intruding here, and destroying my mom's romantic weekend."

"My parents don't mind you being here. And your dad is the cause of all this. Don't blame yourself."

Kendall lifted his head and kissed Logan. "Thanks for putting up with me."

Logan wiped away Kendall's tears with his thumb. "I'll always put up with you, Green Eyes."

Kendall smiled. "Really? Always?"

"Yup."

"You're the best."

"Yes. I am," Logan said, making Kendall laugh.

**...**

In the late afternoon, Mrs. Knight and her boyfriend John showed up at the Mitchell house. "I'LL KILL HIM!" she yelled as soon as she took a look at Kendall.

"Mom," Kendall said, "it's no big deal."

"Your father _hit _you! It's a huge deal! That's it! I'm filing for full custody of you and Katie!"

"You won't have any problems getting custody of me." Kendall's voice told the others that he may cry. "Dad doesn't want me anymore."

"Oh, honey." Mrs. Knight went to her son and they hugged.

"He hates me," Kendall said, finally letting the tears fall.

"He doesn't deserve to have such a wonderful son," his mother said softly. She kissed the top of his head. "You wanna go home?"

"Yeah. Let me get my things." Kendall went upstairs and found Logan waiting at the top. "I'm going home."

"I heard." Logan went into his room, and Kendall followed.

"Thank you. Again."

Logan placed his hands behind Kendall's neck. "There's no need to thank me."

"I was such a mess yesterday."

"It's understandable."

Kendall smiled. "You're amazing."

Logan kissed him. "I try. Now go home and let your mom make you feel better."

_**So, yeah. Sorry if none of this was believable. **_

_**And it was so weird writing Kendall as the top... **_


	10. Time to Tell

_**So... I hope you all enjoy this chapter and aren't disappointed by it... **_

_**Oh. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Simply Brooke. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

Chapter Ten: Time to Tell

On Monday, Kendall was still miserable. It hurt Logan to see Kendall like that. There was barely any life left in his green eyes.

"I didn't hear from you yesterday," Logan said in the hallway before first period.

"Mom picked up Katie from Dad's yesterday. Katie said they got into a huge yelling match. And the dogs came home with them."

"Why?"

"Chips tried to bite my dad while he was yelling at me. And Paws _did _bite me after he hit me."

"You didn't mention that before."

"I was so focused on my dad hating me that I didn't notice." Kendall let out a sad sigh. "My mom plans on contacting a lawyer today. God. I'm causing so much trouble."

Logan put a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"It feels like I did."

"You need to take your mind off all this."

"How?"

"I'll take you somewhere on Saturday." Logan knew just the place. They could be off in their own little world for a few hours.

"Like... a date?"

Logan shrugged. "Kinda. I guess. I just wanna help you forget all this. At least for a little while. If you don't want to, we don't have to."

Kendall smiled. "I'd like that. What will we be doing?"

"We're gonna be somewhere alone. Around night time."

"That sounds nice. You know. I'm glad I have you."

"No one else deserves my awesomeness more."

Kendall laughed. It was wonderful for Logan to hear. "You and your cockiness," Kendall said.

"You love it."

"I do." Kendall would tell Logan that he was in love with him, but it didn't feel like the right time.

The bell rang. "So Saturday's a date?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yes, Sweetheart. It's a date."

**...**

Logan walked down the hall later that day, heading to the bathroom.

"Logan!"

Logan turned around and saw Pete running toward him. He rolled his eyes and continued to the bathroom. Pete followed him in.

"Logan."

Logan sighed and faced Pete. "You're not gonna let me pee until we talk, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I get why you spent so much time worrying about Kendall when we were still dating. You've known about his cutting for awhile now, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"I was a jackass for not understanding. You kept saying a lot was going on with him, and I didn't listen."

"Right. Well. We were both kinda douches." He scoffed at Pete's smile. "That doesn't mean I forgive you for lying to Kendall, and it doesn't mean I'm gonna take you back."

Pete frowned. "Whatever. But don't you think you've only developed a thing for Kendall because you felt the need to 'save' him? Maybe you don't really like him that way."

"I do. Since the beginning of the year, there's been a tension between the two of us. I kinda enjoyed him beating me up because I got to have some physical contact with him. Hell, I'm pretty sure I've had a tiny crush on him since we were kids. This isn't something new."

"It's not fair that he gets to have you and I don't!" Pete cried. "I _love _you! Does he love you?"

"I don't know! And stop acting like a selfish child! I DON'T WANT YOU!"

Pete took some calming breaths. "Do you really want someone who's fucked up like that?"

"There's more to him than his problems. Being with him feels right. Not forced."

"Being with me felt forced?"

"Yes."

"Ow."

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"Doesn't stop it from hurting. But don't you think Kendall would benefit from everyone knowing?"

Logan tilted his head. "What?"

"Maybe he wouldn't feel so tortured if he was fully out."

"Tell me what you're getting at."

"Maybe you should tell people you're with him."

"Are you suggesting I out Kendall to the whole school?"

"Yup."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You saw what being forced out to his dad did to him. He's not ready for anymore of that."

"Just something to think about," Pete said and walked away.

Logan shook his head. "Pete's fucking crazy."

When he got back to his English class, he was happy to see their teacher had given them some free time.

"We done the day's lesson?" Logan asked James when he sat down.

"Yeah. Apparently we're ahead of all the other classes. I forgot to ask you. How's Kendall dong?"

"He's a mess," Logan answered. "His mom is trying to get full custody of him and Katie since his dad hit him. And he doesn't want his dad to get into trouble. So he's going on a self-blame trip."

"Poor guy. Does he know who called?"

"He says he doesn't. But I think he's lying about that."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just seems like he's holding something back."

James nodded in understanding. "Um. Why did he admit it to his dad?"

"I think it's because he was taken by surprise, and couldn't think of a lie. I mean, would you be prepared for someone to call your house telling your dad you're gay?"

"True. That's not something that happens regularly. But there's on;y four of us who know. It wasn't you, right?"

"Of course not."

"And it wasn't me or Carlos. So that leaves..."

Logan gasped and his eyes widened. "_Pete_? You think he would do something like that?"

"He lied to Kendall to deliberately hurt his feelings."

The bell rang. Logan hopped out of his seat, and practically flew to Gym. He anxiously awaited Kendall's arrival. When he saw Kendall, he asked, "It was Pete, wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Pete called your dad."

"Uh..."

"Tell me the truth, Kendall."

Kendall closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'll fucking murder him."

Logan went to storm off, but Kendall grabbed his arm. "Don't."

"Did he even apologize to you?"

"Kinda."

"What?"

"He felt bad that I cut myself over it."

"That doesn't mean the mother fucker is sorry." Logan pulled out his phone and sent Pete a text. "I'm ditching this class before my presence is known." As he walked, Kendall followed.

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"To the parking lot."

"Why?"

"To talk to Pete."

"To talk or 'talk'?"

"The second one."

"Logan. Don't hurt him."

Logan stopped walking and turned to Kendall. "Why not? He doesn't give a shit about your emotions! He even tried to get me to out you to the whole school earlier."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He did. He needs to stop trying to torture you. You don't deserve this." Logan started walking again. He made it to the parking lot where Pete was already waiting.

Pete groaned in annoyance. "What's _he _doing here?"

Instead of answering, Logan swung his fist at Pete. His fist collided with Pete's nose, successfully breaking it.

"What the fuck, Logan?" Pete yelled. He held a hand to his nose to catch the blood.

"You're the fucker who called Kendall's dad!"

"You told him?" Pete asked Kendall, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I figured it out!" Logan screamed. "So don't be pissed at him! You keep trying to mess with a sweet guy for the stupidest reason! You deserve that broken nose!"

"Logan? "Kendall whispered.

Logan looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You broke someone's nose."

"I did."

"For me."

Logan asked, "Does that bother you?"

Kendall shook his head. "If we weren't at school, I'd kiss you."

Pete let out a noise of disgust. "Fuck you two. I'm going to the nurse." Pete went back inside the school.

Logan sighed. "I'm gonna skip the rest of the day. And ice my hand."

"I'll go with you," Kendall said. Then added with a smirk, "And I can properly thank you for defending my honor."

**...**

"So you're taking Kendall out tonight?" Mrs. Mitchell asked her son on Saturday.

"Yeah. He needs to forget about everything for awhile."

"So you're going out for a picnic?"

"Do I detect an amused tone, Mother?"

Mrs. Mitchell laughed. "I've just never seen you put so much effort into a date."

Logan finished filling the picnic basket. "Well, Kendall needs the effort. He's got a lot going on."

Logan's mom smiled at him. "Is my little boy in love?"

"_Mom_."

Mrs. Mitchell laughed. "I'll be in the living room." She left Logan alone in the kitchen.

He sighed and thought about what his mom had said. Did he love Kendall? He had actually been wondering about that recently. Kendall _was _on his mind a lot. He would rather be with Kendall than not. In his other relationships, he sometimes couldn't wait to get away from the other person. When it came to Kendall, Logan couldn't wait to be back in his presence after they parted. Kendall's happiness mattered more than his own.

Before his thoughts could continue, the doorbell rang. Logan grabbed the picnic basket and ran to the door. His mom had already let Kendall in.

"Hey," Logan said to him.

Kendall seemed to brighten a little when he saw Logan. "Hi. We going on a picnic?"

"Why does everyone find it so funny? This is romantic dammit!"

Kendall chuckled. "You ready to go, picnic man?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He took hold of Kendall's wrist and dragged him to the car.

"So. You're parents know about us?" Kendall asked when Logan started to drive.

"Yeah. Does that bother you?"

"Nah. It's probably good that they know."

They continued the ride with simple talk. Logan was happy that Kendall was more relaxed and laughing. Kendall had been stressing out a lot through the week.

They got to their destination right after the sun set. They were at the local park. No one was there. Logan led Kendall to the top of a hill that overlooked the field below.

"This is nice," Kendall said.

Logan laid out a blanket. "Sit," he told Kendall.

Kendall did so. He took the bottle of soda Logan handed him. He watched Logan take out the food. "Fried chicken?"

"Yup."

"Sweet," Kendall said with a smile.

As they ate, Logan made Kendall laugh on numerous occasions. He was slowly starting to feel better. All of his worries were beginning to drift away.

"Do what's for dessert?" Kendall asked.

Logan grinned. "Chocolate covered strawberries."

"Some would call that a sexual dessert."

"I call it delicious."

Kendall grabbed one and took a bite. "Indeed it is." He did get slightly turned on by watching Logan eat them, though. It made him really want a different kind of dessert.

"So how are you doing?" Logan wanted to know.

"Good. But..."

"What?"

"Take off your shoes and socks."

"Alright..." Logan did as Kendall requested. Even though he was a little confused. "Now why did I have to do that?"

Instead of answering, Kendall said, "Stand in front of me." He smiled while Logan did this, wondering when he would catch on. "Now slowly remove your pants."

Logan let out a laugh. "As you wish, Green Eyes." He carefully undid his jeans. While he pushed them down he kept his eyes locked with Kendall's.

"Do the same with your shirt," Kendall said.

Logan smirked. He took his dear old time removing his shirt. Kendall bit his lip as inch by inch of Logan's skin came into view. He was always amazed by how gorgeous Logan was. And Logan on the inside was just as gorgeous as his outside. It was so hard to believe someone like Logan wanted him.

"Time for the underwear," Kendall told Logan after he threw his shirt to the ground. "You don't have to do it slowly." In no time, Logan was completely naked. "Come here." Logan went over to Kendall and straddled him. "Kiss me," Kendall commanded.

Logan did. He nibbled at Kendall's lower lip, and ran his hands up Kendall's shirt. While he kissed and bit at Kendall's neck, Kendall said, "Take off my shirt."

When the shirt was gone, Logan looked at Kendall's body and frowned. There must have been at least a dozen fresh and semi-fresh cuts. "I'm sorry things are rough for you right now, Green Eyes."

Kendall placed a hand on Logan's cheek. "It's not your fauly, Sweetheart."

"I know. But-"

Kendall used his lips to quiet Logan. "Help me forget," he whispered. "At least for a little while."

Logan nodded. He got off Kendall and moved his hands to Kendall's pants. Logan undid them and removed both the pants and underwear. He forced Kendall into a laying position and kissed him lightly. He moved his mouth to Kendall's nipple. Logan loved that he was able to hear Kendall's heart speed up. He ran his tongue down Kendall's body before taking Kendall's length into his mouth.

Kendall let out a long moan. He didn't realize how much he needed this. All the stress that had been building up, he needed something to relax him. And Logan knew just how to do that. "I'm close," he warned. He pouted when Logan pulled off him. "Not cool, man."

Logan laughed "You're cute when you're annoyed with me." He kissed Kendall's nose. "I don't want you coming unless I'm inside you."

Kendall practically growled. "Then get to it already."

Logan did-after preparing him of course. He gave it to Kendall exactly how he wanted it. When Kendall asked for it harder, Logan went harder. When Kendall wanted it faster, Logan complied. When he begged to be touched, Logan touched him. When Kendall quietly asked for a kiss after they came down from their orgasms, he got one.

"i never had sex outside before," Kendall said.

"Me neither."

"First coffee table sex, now outdoor sex. I wonder what other new places we'll have sex."

Logan chuckled. "We'll just see where life takes us, I guess."

This made Kendall smiled. Logan had kinda insinuated they'd be together for awhile. "So was a picnic and sex all you had planned for tonight?"

"Well. You kinda brought the sex into the mix."

"You know you enjoyed it."

"I did. A lot," Logan said with a smirk.

Kendall blushed a little. "So what's next?"

"We put on our clothes."

"Then?"

"Then we head over to the play set."

Kendall instantly perked up. "Get your ass clothed! I wanna go swing!"

They quickly dressed and gathered their things. Logan threw the picnic items into the car then raced Kendall to the swings. Kendall won.

Kendall enjoyed the breeze that hit his face while he was swinging. It had been so long since he did something like this. Swinging was his favorite thing to do as a kid. He would throw a fit if the swings were all taken. One tome in first grade, he begged Logan to give him his swing. When Logan didn't, Kendall started to cry. First grade Logan didn't like seeing his best friend cry, so he gave up the swing.

"Remember when you cried like a baby so I would give you my swing?" Logan asked with a smile on his face.

Kendall laughed. "I was just thinking about that! You were always a sweetheart."

"Well, you were pretty pathetic."

"Ha-h. Remember when we would try to swing high enough to go over the bar?"

"You fell off once and broke your arm."

Kendall's smile grew. "You insisted on going to the hospital with me and my mom."

"I was worried."

"I was glad you were there," Kendall told him. "You made me feel safe."

Logan smiled sweetly at him. "Glad to be of service. Wanna see who can jump the farthest?"

"Oh, it's on, Mitchell."

Kendall won five out of seven times. He did a cocky dance, making Logan giggle.

"I wanna slide now," Kendall announced when he was done dancing.

They went down every slide several times. Sometimes they even ran up the slides. They eventually sat on the little stairs, laughing like loons.

Kendall took hold of Logan's hand. "This has been so much fun."

Logan brought Kendall's hand to his lips. "It has." He was glad he was able to help Kendall forget the worries plaguing him.

Kendall gave Logan a kiss. "Thank you," he whispered as he placed his forehead against Logan's.

"It's no big deal," Logan told him.

"It is. Before, only my mom and sister were the people who cared about me. But now there's you. And it sometimes feels like you care more."

"I do really care about you, Green Eyes. And I like to see you happy. I like seeing your real smile."

"How do you know I have a fake smile?"

"Your fake smile doesn't reach those eyes I adore so much."

"You know, I've been smiling for real all night."

"Good." Logan kissed Kendall. They did this for awhile. Logan wanted the night to last forever. He wanted to keep hearing Kendall's beautiful laugh, see his lovely smile, kiss his lips. It was then that Logan realized he did indeed love Kendall. It was a little scary. He had never been in love before. It was a new emotion to experience. Though while he feared it slightly, he welcomed it.

Kendall's phone went off. "A text from my mom," he told Logan. "She wants me home."

Logan nodded. "OK."

They walked back to the car hand in hand. During the drive, they laughed and joked.

Logan pulled into his driveway. "I'll walk you to your door," he told Kendall when they got out of the car. He took Kendall's hand and they crossed the street.

"So far," Kendall said when they reached the door, "this has been the best night of my life."

"Me too."

They kissed several times before reluctantly parting

They didn't know that Pete was sitting in his car, watching them, a camera in hand.

**...**

As Logan walked to his locker on Monday, he could tell everyone was talking about him. Their eyes watched his every movement. Some people stopped whispering when he walked by, some continued. He reached his locker and saw James and Carlos waiting for him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

James said, "Everyone had these in their lockers." He handed a piece of paper to Logan.

Logan was shocked. There were pictures from Saturday night. Kendall and Logan holding hands as they crossed the street. And a couple pictures of them kissing. "I never even saw a flash go off!"

Carlos shrugged. "You were probably too wrapped up in Kendall."

"Speaking of Kendall..." James gestured with his head. Carlos and Logan turned. Kendall was opening his locker, a confused expression on his face.

"Kendall! Wait!" Logan called and started to run up to him. He didn't want Kendall to be taken by surprise. But it was too late. Kendall's locker was opened, and he was holding the piece of paper. His eyes widened and his face paled. He dropped his things and dashed to the bathroom. "KENDALL!" Logan screamed and chased after him. James and Carlos followed. Logan hoped he could catch up to Kendall before he reached the bathroom, but no such luck. Kendall had gotten there and locked the door. Logan pounded on the door. "Kendall! Let us in! _Please_!" Logan begged, tears beginning to fall. He knew what Kendall was doing, and he feared the cuts may be too deep.

"What's going on?" Logan turned around and saw Pete.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Logan punched him.

"What the fuck?"

"_You _took those pictures!"

"Yeah. I told you Kendall would be better off if everyone knew."

"NO! You knew how he would react! And guess what he's doing in the bathroom right now!" Logan hit Pete again. "I swear to God! If he ends up in the hospital, I'll KILL you!" He went for another punch, but Carlos stopped him.

"Focus on Kendall right now," Carlos told him. "He'll be needing you when he finally opens the door."

Logan nodded and went back to the bathroom door. James was there, knocking and gently asking Kendall to open up.

"Green Eyes," Logan said, "can you please let us in? Please?" His voice cracked a little. "I want to make sure you're OK."

The door unlocked and Logan, James, and Carlos rushed in. Carlos quickly locked the door again. Logan immediately embraced a shirtless Kendall, not caring if blood got on him. Kendall hugged him back, and sobbed into the crook of Logan's neck.

"I'm so sorry," Logan whispered.

"Who did this?" Kendall asked.

"Pete."

"Logan would've murdered him if I hadn't stopped him," Carlos said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Let's look at the cuts," Logan said. Kendall sat on the counter. Logan wet a paper towel and started to clean them. He counted eighteen. "James, can you go in the hall and get Kendall's backpack? We'll be needing band aids." While Logan did this, James took a dry paper towel and applied pressure to some of the cuts. James came back and got the band aids out of Kendall's bag. He handed them to Logan, and Logan bandaged six cuts.

"Are you going to dump me?" Kendall asked quietly and sadly.

"No!" Logan cupped Kendall's face. "Why would I do something like that?"

"Because I'm so fucked up. I mean, look at me. Who would want to be with someone who hurts themselves?"

"Kendall. I want to be with you. Something like this isn't going to stop me."

"You sure?"

"Very sure." He gave Kendall one loving kiss. It killed him knowing the person he loved was in so much pain.

"Logan?" James said. "Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?"

Logan looked at Kendall. Kendall nodded, telling him it was OK. Logan followed James into the hall. It was now empty, everyone having gone to class. "What is it?" Logan asked.

"You need to tell someone about Kendall's cutting," James said. "It's just... it's so bad, Logan. He needs help."

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"One day he may cut too deep. What if he dies?"

It was a scary thought. "Don't say things like that."

"How much do you care about him?" James asked.

"I love him."

"Don't you want the person you love to be happy? Truly happy? All the time?"

"Yes."

"Tell someone so he can get help."

Logan nodded. He got out his phone and made a call.

**...**

Logan took Kendall home, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle school.

Kendall laid on the couch. His head was in Logan's lap, and Logan's fingertips were running through his hair. He sat up when the dogs started to bark and the front door opened. Mrs. Knight walked into the room. "Mom?"

"Logan, what's the emergency?" she asked.

Kendall stood. "What's she talking about, Logan?"

"Lift your shirt, Kendall," Logan said.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You need help, Green Eyes."

"What are you two talking about?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I don't wanna get sent away," Kendall said.

"I think you need to," Logan told him.

Mrs. Knight grew tired of not knowing what was going on. She took Kendall by surprise, and lifted his shirt. She gasped and started to cry a little. "Kendall. Why?"

"It helps," Kendall whispered.

"With what?"

"It helps me deal with my emotions. Like stress, and sadness, and anxiety."

"How long?"

"Since eighth grade."

"How did I not notice?"

Kendall shrugged.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone," Logan said and left. He really hoped Kendall didn't hate him.

**...**

The next day, Logan stood in the Knight's driveway. Kendall was being taken to a rehab facility about forty-five minutes away. He stood in front of Kendall and asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"A month. That's all we can afford."

"Do you hate me?"

"No. But I'm fucking pissed. I feel like you betrayed me."

"I just want you to get better, Green Eyes."

Kendall just sighed. Logan put his arms around him. He didn't hug back. Logan gave him a quick kiss. He didn't kiss back.

"Time to go," Mrs. Knight announced.

"Bye, Logan."

"Bye." Logan watched Kendall get into the car. He kept watching as they drove away, tears blurring his vision.


	11. Getting Better

_**Sorry if this chapter is boring... **_

_**Anyway, I don't know how many more chapters there will be after this one. Maybe one? Maybe two? We'll see. **_

Chapter Eleven: Getting Better

It had bee a week since Kendall left. Logan was still depressed. He really missed Kendall. And he hadn't been to visit. Mrs. Knight had said Kendall was still a little mad at Logan, and he should give Kendall some time to cool off. Mrs. Knight and Katie were going to visit him on Thursday, so Logan would ask about him then.

Gym class wasn't the same without Kendall. He just sat on the bleachers all by himself. He wondered what Kendall was doing at the moment. He feared Kendall started to hate him for telling Mrs. Knight. What if Kendall never wanted to see him again? He wouldn't be able to handle that. Logan cursed himself for not telling Kendall he loved him before he left.

At lunch, he sat in silence as his friends talked. The empty seat next to him just increased his sadness. He felt incomplete with Kendall gone. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. He missed looking into those beautiful green eyes so much. He missed touching Kendall. Kissing him. Holding him. Even simple conversations he missed.

After school, Logan picked Katie up and drove her home. He would stay with her until Mrs. Knight came back, as was becoming routine.

While he helped Katie with her homework, he asked, "How are you doing?"

"It's weird," she said. "Not having Kendall around. And Mom won't talk about it much. It frustrates me. I don't want her to 'protect' me from all this."

"I can answer some questions for you," Logan told her. "Just don't tell your mom."

"What's wrong with Kendall?"

"You don't know?"

"I know he's depressed, but I think there's more to it. Is there?"

"Yeah," Logan said with a sigh. "Kendall's been cutting himself."

Logan saw the shine of tears in Katie's eyes. "Um. Do you know how long he's been doing that?"

"He says he started in eighth grade."

"How come I never noticed?" Katie asked.

"How long has it been since you've seen him with his shirt off?"

"Oh God. He always said he was too insecure about his body to remove his shirt at the pool." She was quiet for a beat. "How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad. Some scars looked like they had needed stitches."

"Why didn't you tell when you first found out?"

"He begged me not to. I think... I think I kinda wish I'd be able to make him happy. Help him stop. But everything that was happening... Him admitting he's gay, coming out to me and my friends, coming out to you and your mom, dealing with me still being with Pete for awhile, being forced out to you dad, and Pete putting pictures of us in everyone's lockers... It just got to be too much for him, I guess. And I hate myself for not being able to make him better."

"But you told my mom," Katie said. "Now Kendall's somewhere where he can get better. So you did kinda make it better."

Logan smiled. Katie was such a wise little seventh grader. "And it's not your fault for not noticing."

"How'd you know I was blaming myself?"

"Because I'm blaming myself too. I bet your mom is also."

"I hope he's not too different when he comes back."

"Me too, kid."

**...**

On Friday at lunch, Logan was telling James and Carlos about his plans to visit Kendall.

"So Mrs. Knight gave you the OK to go?" James asked.

"Yeah. And Katie said he asked about me."

"I told you he didn't hate you," Carlos said.

"Do you think he'll be happy to see me?" Logan wanted to know/

"Of course!" James said. "I just hope he hasn't been as hot a mess as you."

"Logan."

Logan groaned and turned. "What. Pete?"

Pete asked, "Where has Kendall been all week?"

"Non of your fucking business."

"Is he too much of a pussy to come back? Did he transfer schools? He couldn't take it, could he?"

Logan stood. "No, you jackass!" he whisper-yelled. "His mom sent him off to get better you insensitive prick!"

"Oh. So you still want him?"

"_Yes_. Jesus. Do you eve give up?"

"I won't give up until you're mine again. I love you, Logan."

"Well, I don't love you! I love Kendall! So get the fuck out of my face!"

"You love him?" Pete asked quietly.

"Yes. So much."

Without another word, Pete walked away.

James and Carlos clapped.

"That was beautiful," James said as he wiped away a fake tear.

**...**

There was a scheduled routine for the patients at The Summerset House-a place that Kendall's mom called a rehab facility, but Kendall realized it was more of a place dedicated to people with "mental problems." Kendall had to wake up at six every morning. He would go eat breakfast after getting ready then do whatever morning activity was planned. Then it was time for _two hours _of group therapy. After that, Kendall had to do school work with the help of a tutor-the school had sent over his teachers' various lesson plans. Kendall wasn't the only one who had to do this. Everyone who was still in high school-some even in middle school-did. At noon, it was time for lunch. Next was another two hours of group therapy. But this time boys and girls were split up. After that was afternoon activities for an hour. Four to six thirty was free time/visiting hours. Then Kendall had his scheduled one-on-one therapy for an hour-everyone had one-on-one at different times during the day. Seven thirty was dinner time. When dinner was over, there was evening activities-the people at Summerset liked to keep the patients busy. At nine fifty-five, Kendall was given his meds, and light out was at ten.

On Friday, Kendall was sitting in his room-with his roommate Tommy-during free time and visiting hours. Kendall was writing in the journal he was forced to keep.

"You think he'll visit?" Tommy asked Kendall.

Kendall sighed. "I don't know. Katie said he's been wondering about me. But he didn't show last week..."

"He probably thinks you're still pissed."

"I guess."

One of the nurses appeared in the doorway. "Kendall?"

"Yes, Becca?"

"You have a visitor," she told him. "Lounge B. And he's a cutie."

Kendall perked up. "OK. I'll be there in a sec."

Once Becca was gone, Tommy asked, "You think it's him?"

Kendall threw his journal on his side table and got off the bed. "I don't know." He left the room, Tommy on his heels. "Why are you following me?"

"I wanna see this guy. You never shut up about him. And you always talk about how gorgeous he is."

"Tommy. You're straight. How does his gorgeousness matter to you?"

"I just wanna see what's so great about the dude."

They reached Lounge B. Kendall stopped at the entrance. Logan sat on one of the couches staring at his hands, legs bouncing.

"Is that him?" Tommy asked, pointing at Logan.

Kendall pushed his arm down. "Yes." He started freaking a little. "How do I look?" he asked frantically? "Do I look OK?"

"Kendall?"

"Yes, Tommy?"

"Your gay is really showing right now."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Asshole."

"Just go see your man." Tommy shoved him into the room.

Kendall walked up to Logan. "Hi," he said with a shaky voice.

Logan's head shot up. "Hey."

Kendall sat next to him on the couch. "You, um, didn't visit last week."

"Yeah," Logan said. "You were still mad, so your mom thought it was best I waited."

"Oh."

"You still mad?"

"No. Not at all."

Logan took in Kendall's appearance. He looked more awake, his eyes brighter. "I've missed you," he told Kendall. "A lot."

Kendall smiled. "I've missed you too."

Simultaneously, they reached to touch each other's cheek. When they did touch, both boys sighed. They didn't realize how much they needed the contact.

"I love you, Green Eyes."

Kendall let happy tears fall. "I love you too, Sweetheart."

They kissed. It started off simple, but turned heated. Before Logan could end up in Kendall's lap, a throat cleared.

"Um... Yes, Becca?" Kendall said.

"You know the rules, Kendall. No public displays of affection."

Kendall and Logan separated. They both mumbled, "Sorry." When Becca walked away, they started to laugh.

"I'll show you my room," Kendall said. "But I have to leave my door open when I have guests."

"OK," Logan said with a smile. He took the hand Kendall offered and they walked. "Who was that guy that just winked at us?"

Kendall chuckled. "My roommate Tommy."

"So you guys are friends?"

"Yeah. He's pretty cool." They reached Kendall's room. "Ta-da."

"It's nice."

"Yeah. I was surprised too."

They sat on the bed. "Damn. This is comfy," Logan commented.

"So. How's the outside world?" Kendall asked.

"I've been driving Katie to and from school. And I help her with her homework everyday."

Kendall smiled. "That's good. Thanks for being there for her."

"No problem. She's an awesome kid."

They rested their backs against the headboard. Kendall put an arm around Logan, and Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Are all my blades gone?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Your mom and I searched through your room for all of them. The ones in your backpack and wallet are gone too."

"That's good, I guess."

"It is good. Have you, um, thought about cutting at all?"

"Everyday. But I haven't done it," Kendall assured. "They check me, and no sharp objects are allowed here."

"OK."

"The shrinks tell me I'll still struggle with it when I get out of here. And I may slip up, but I can't let that push me into a full relapse or whatever."

"You do realize that I'll check you everyday, right?"

Kendall laughed. "I'm counting on it, Sweetheart."

"What's it like in here?" Logan asked while he laced his hand with Kendall's.

"I'm on a specific schedule I have to follow everyday. And _so _much therapy."

"But is the therapy helping?"

Kendall sighed. "Yeah. And they put me on antidepressants."

"I think it's working."

"Why do you say that?"

"You look... healthier."

Tommy walked in. "Hey, lovebirds."

Kendall and Logan laughed.

Logan detached himself from Kendall and held out a hand. "I'm Logan."

Tommy took his hand and they shook. "Tommy. I've heard a lot about you. Kendall talks about you in therapy and when he's just chit chatting with me."

Logan looked at Kendall and smiled. "Aw. How cute."

"Shut up," Kendall said and nudged Logan lightly.

"I'm glad Kendall made a friend," Logan said to Tommy.

"I'm glad _I _made a friend," Tommy said. "I kinda isolated myself when i first got here two months ago. I was kinda in a dark place."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not gonna ask why I'm here?"

Logan shrugged. "It's not really my business."

"That's really cool of you."

"Logan's a great guy," Kendall told Tommy.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "I'm here because I'm plagued with depression. I, um, tried to kill myself."

"I'm sorry."

Tommy laughed. "It's not like it's your fault, Logan."

Kendall moved behind Logan and put his arms around him. "Tommy's got some sexy scars from it."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "We compared scars the second day he was here," he informed Logan. He removed his wristbands and showed Logan.

"Wow," was all Logan could say to the nasty scars. And besides where Tommy slit his wrists, there were other scars. "You're a cutter too?"

"Yup. That's how we bonded. Except I do-slash-did it on my wrists and thighs."

"Huh." Logan found this conversation bizarre. Tommy was talking about it like it was a normal thing. But he figured he couldn't fully understand since he wasn't a cutter.

Becca showed up in the doorway. "Visiting hours over in five."

"Thanks Becca," Kendall said. "I'll walk you to the front desk, Logan."

When they got there, Logan pouted. "I guess this is good bye."

Kendall kissed him. "For now. Will you visit next week?"

A kiss from Logan. "Of course. Um. James and Carlos would like to visit."

Kiss.

"I'd like that. Bring them tomorrow."

Kiss.

"OK. I'll do that. Love you."

Kiss.

"Love you too."

Logan walked backwards to the door. He didn't want to stop looking at Kendall. Not yet. When he hit the door, he waved to Kendall and stepped out.

Kendall looked at the woman sitting behind the front desk. "Sorry you had to see that, Sheila. But... we kinda just told each other I love you for the first time today."

Sheila smiled widely. "It's OK, Kendall. It was an adorable scene."

**...**

The next day, Logan returned to The Summerset House along with James and Carlos.

"This place is fancy," James said after they stepped through the front door.

"Apparently it's the best in the state," Logan told him. He went up to the front desk. "We're hereto visit Kendall Knight."

The woman grinned at him as she printed out three guest badges. "You're his little boyfriend. You two were so cute yesterday. I'm Sheila."

Logan smiled at her. "Hi, Sheila. I'm Logan."

"It's nice to meet you, Logan. Becca here will show you to the visiting lounge."

The three boys followed Becca. Logan smacked Carlos a few times for staring at people. When they reached their destination, they sat and waited as Becca went to get Kendall.

"So he looked good yesterday?" Carlos asked Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said. "It's not a _huge _difference, but he looks better." He smiled when he saw Kendall come in.

Kendall walked up to them.

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled and wrapped him into a hug.

Kendall laughed and hugged back. "Hey, Carlos."

After prying Carlos off Kendall, James took his turn hugging. "You look really good, man."

"Thanks." Kendall's eyes moved to Logan. James stepped away and let Kendall go to him. They put their arms around each other. Kendall gave him a quick kiss. "Hi."

Logan giggled. "Hi."

"Wanna hang out in my room?" Kendall asked James, Carlos, and Logan.

They all nodded then followed Kendall.

"Where's Tommy?" Logan asked when they got there.

"He and his family are outside. There's a nice little garden and shit out there," Kendall said. "I'll take you there next week, Logan. I mean, if you're visiting next week."

"Of course I am, Green Eyes."

"Has your dad come to visit?" James asked.

Kendall shook his head. "He hasn't even called."

"I'm sorry," Logan said as he put an arm around Kendall.

"It's OK. I guess."

"Well, we're here," Carlos told him.

"It's weird that people I haven't been friends with that long care more about me than my own father," Kendall commented.

"And we'll always care," Logan promised.

**...**

That Friday, Kendall took Logan to the backyard/garden area. Since it was spring, all the flowers were in bloom and all the dogwood blossoms were all either pink or white.

When they sat in the grass under one of the white dogwoods, Logan said, "This is pretty."

Kendall laughed. "They try."

"You look good, Kendall."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You don't look so tired, you smile more, and there's a light in your eyes that I haven't seen in years."

"I guess what I'm doing here is helping. But I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

Kendall sighed. "I'm afraid that when I get out of here, I'll go right back to where I was."

"I won't let that happen. And you'll be seeing a psychiatrist, right?"

"Yeah. They recommended one that takes our insurance. They say she's really goo. And nice."

"See? You'll be fine."

Kendall took Logan's hand. "I love you."

"Love you too."

**...**

Finally, it was time for Kendall to come home. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Logan was sitting on the front steps of the Knight house.

Logan was excited. He knew Mrs. Knight and Katie would be spending the day with Kendall. Logan would be joining them for a movie and dinner. But that night, Kendall would be his. He knew that it had only been a month since they've been together physically, but it felt like it had been forever. And Logan was aware that Kendall wanted it just as much as him.

Logan saw Mrs. Knight's car at a stop sign a block away. He stood. Soon, the car pulled into the driveway. Kendall flew out of the car a swooped Logan up. He spun Logan around once then gave him a kiss.

"Welcome home," Logan said.

Inside, the dogs started to bark, so they went inside. Paws and Chips were happy to see Kendall. They licked his face and practically crawled into his lap when he kneeled to greet them.

"Yes. I missed you too," Kendall told them.

Logan took Kendall's bags from Katie and brought them to Kendall's room. He place them on the bed. Then he felt arms wrap around his waist.

Kendall kissed Logan's neck and said, "Hi."

Logan turned around in his arms. He place his arms around Kendall's neck. "Hi. Feel good to be home?"

"Really good. Can I ask you something, Sweetheart?"

"Sure."

"Do people at school know where I was?"

Logan nodded. "Rumors spread."

"Pete?"

"Yeah."

"They probably would've gone around anyway."

"Come on. Your mom and sister have plans."

That night, Kendall and Logan went to Kendall's room. Mrs. Knight and Katie had already gone to sleep, but the two boys had no intention of sleeping. Not yet.

Logan shut the door and suddenly found himself pushed against it. Kendall's mouth was on his. It was a hot, needy, intense, passionate kiss. They blindly made their way to the bed. Kendall let himself fall into a laying position on the bed when the back of his knees hit it. Logan straddled him and took off his shirt. Kendall sighed, and Logan asked, "What?"

"I've missed being with you like this." He ran a hand over Logan's bare stomach. "I've missed seeing and touching your skin. I've missed having you touch me."

Logan ran his lips along Kendall's jawline until he reached his ear. "I've missed all that too. And I've missed kissing you everywhere. And I've missed hearing your breath quicken as well as hearing you mona while I do so. And I've missed hearing you cry my name. And I've missed making love to you."

Kendall smirked. "Well. Let's get to it."

That made Logan chuckle. He grabbed at Kendall's shirt and Kendall let him remove it. For the first time, there were no new or healing cuts. It brought tears to Logan's eyes.

"Is something wrong, Sweetheart?" Kendall wanted to know.

"No. I've just never seen you without cuts."

"Is it weird?"

"Yeah. But wonderful." Logan moved his lips to Kendall's stomach and kissed as many scars as he could. Then he licked a line up Kendall's body before planting a kiss on his lips.

Together the pair moved to a more uncomfortable position on the bed. Kendall let Logan take control of the kiss. Kendall had missed this. He missed those hands that were working open and removing his jeans. He had dreamed about that tongue being in other places beside his mouth. As Logan's teeth scraped over the skin of his neck, Kendall moaned. Logan stopped and got onto his knees so he too could be free of all clothing. After Logan tossed his pants and underwear onto the floor, Kendall said, "I love you, Logan."

Logan leaned forward and kissed him between the eyebrows. "I love you too, Green Eyes. So much."

Logan took his time preparing Kendall. Not only because it had been awhile, but because it seemed like forever since he'd been able to hear Kendall beg for more. So long since he's seen that pleading look on Kendall's face.

When Logan finally entered him, he started slow. He wanted it to be sweet. He wanted Kendall to not just know the love, but feel it. But Kendall wanted it faster, harder. Logan had no problem giving him what he wanted. They both let out all the frustration of not being able to be together. They went over the edge at the same time, muffling their cures of pleasure with a kiss.

Kendall held onto Logan after he pulled out, wanting to keep Logan on top of him. He let out a content sigh. "Can we just stay like this forever?"

Logan smiled and placed a light kiss to Kendall's neck. "I wish." He shifted so he could rest his head on Kendall's chest.

Kendall ran a hand through Logan's hair. "Should I be worried about school on Monday?"

"Don't think about that."

"But Jett and Wa-"

"The only thing that matters right now is this moment. OK?"

"Alright."

"I can drive you and Katie into school on Monday so you don't have to walk in alone."

"I'd like that."

"No one's going to fuck with you on my watch."

**...**

Kendall was a little afraid to get out of Logan's car. Logan noticed this so he went over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door.

"It'll be OK," Logan told him.

"How do you know? What if-"

"Don't catastrophize things, Kendall."

"Where'd you learn that term?"

"I looked up some things." Logan kneeled in front of Kendall. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid everyone will hate me."

"For what?"

"For being gay and crazy."

"You're not crazy. And does everyone hate all the gay kids in school?"

"No..."

"So not everyone is gonna hate you. Only jackasses will act douchey toward you." He sighed when Kendall didn't look convinced. "For the first week, and only this first week, I get out of classes early and wait for you to get out of your classes then walk you to your next one. Will that put you at ease a little?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah." He finally stepped out of the car.

When they entered the school, Kendall grabbed Logan's hand. Mostly because it comforted him, but he also wanted to see how people reacted. There was some pointing and whispering.

"You OK?" Logan asked.

"It's not so bad so far."

"See? Just people gossiping."

They reached their lockers. Kendall let Logan go off to his own.

After Kendall gathered all his things, he decided he wanted to try something. He'd never been in a relationship before and was always envious of happy couples that got to do this. And he knew it would calm him down. And hopefully-if he knew the guy as well as he thought-Pete would walk by. That would really show the fucker.

Kendall walked up to Logan. Logan sensed him and turned around after quickly shutting his locker.

"You doing good?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I actually wanna do something."

Logan looked a little confused. "OK..."

Kendall put a hand on Logan's cheek then went in for a kiss. Logan let himself lean against the locker, put his hand on the back of Kendall's head, and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart, they both had goofy grins on their faces.

"What was that for?" Logan asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I've always wanted to be one half of those annoying couples who make out in the hall."

Logan giggled. "You're silly. I love you."

"Love you too, Sweetheart."

They heard someone let out a sob. They turned and saw Pete.

"You seriously love this guy?" Pete asked.

"Yes," Logan said. "I already told you that."

Pete let angry tears fall. "Well. I hope you enjoy your time with this crazy fuck." Pete stalked away.

"Is it wrong that I'm happy he's in emotional pain?" Kendall asked.

Logan laughed. "Nope. He put you through hell after all."

The bell for first period rang.

"Is our project over yet?" Kendall asked as they sat.

"Nope." He smiled at Kendall's groan. "Next week. I'll need you to type up our edited annotated bibliography. And go through the latest draft of out paper for any changes that might need to be made."

"I feel bad. You, like, wrote the whole paper by yourself."

"You did a lot of research. And half of the outline. You did plenty."

"OK..."

"Trust me. You did just as much work as I did."

Kendall was glad Logan walked him to all his classes. He probably would've had a panic attack if Logan hadn't. Whenever the stares became too much, Logan would kiss Kendall's hand.

There were a few times throughout the day where Kendall wanted to cut. Like when a guy in his math class called him a fag with an angry tone. Or when Wayne knocked his tray of food onto the ground at lunch. But he didn't have any blades. And he promised himself he would work his hardest at getting better.

By the time he got home, he was exhausted.

Logan walked him and Katie to their door.

"One day down," Logan said. "Only a few more weeks until summer."

Kendall yawned. "I know."

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Np with me?"

Logan chuckled. "Sure."


	12. Prom

_**So this chapter is pretty short. But since this story is nearing its end, there's less ~drama going down. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy. **_

Chapter Twelve: Prom 

"How do you deal with it everyday?" Kendall asked Logan as they took their seats in History.

"You mean being tortured by Jett and Wayne?"

"Plus me."

"You never bothered me. As for them, I just let it roll off my back. Have either of them tried anything?"

Kendall shook his head. "No. Not yet. They're probably plotting though."

Logan put a hand on top of Kendall's. "Let's talk about happier things."

"Like what?"

"Junior Prom is in a week."

Kendall smiled. "Are you asking me to prom, Sweetheart?"

"Maybe. Are you saying yes?"

"Yes, Logan. I'll go to prom with you."

Logan bounced in his seat. "Yay! We need to-" Logan was interrupted by their teacher putting something on his desk. "It's our project grade."

"What'd we get?"

Logan grinned. "A ninety-eight."

Kendall snatched the paper out of his hand. "I've never gotten something higher than a ninety on a project."

"You deserve the grade. You worked hard."

"You did more."

Logan rolled his eyes. "We're not having this discussion again."

"It's just-"

"OK, class! Time to begin!" their teacher announced.

Later, Kendall cautiously made his way through the halls. He was on his way to Gym and didn't want to run into his former friends. He could sometimes feel their eyes on him, the hate burning into him. He knew they would try something. But since the whole school was aware he had been at The Summerset House, they would wait a bit. People sympathized with the crazy kid. Well, most of them.

Out of nowhere, he was shoved into the wall, someone yelling, "Fag!" as it happened. Not Wayne or Jett. After recovering, Kendall quickened his pace. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to the random cruelty. How did Logan, James, and Carlos deal with it all? Kendall wondered. And he hated that he did those things for almost three years.

When Kendall got to his spot in the locker room, he was greeted with the sight of Logan removing his shirt.

"Logan felt Kendall looking at him and turned. "Hi. You doing OK?"

"I am now." He gave Logan a quick kiss hello before going to change into his gym clothes.

As they sat on the bleachers, Kendall said to Logan, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being so mean to you over the years."

"It's OK, Green Eyes. I kinda dug it."

"Are you telling me that there's a possibility of rough sex in our future?"

Logan nodded with a smirk. "In the very near future."

"How do you feel about ditching after this class to do that?"

"As long as we do it in my kitchen."

"Oh, fuck yes."

After class, they rushed to Logan's car.

Kendall kissed and but at Logan's neck during the drive.

"I'm gonna end up crashing the car," Logan warned. Though he didn't want Kendall to stop.

"I have faith in your driving abilities," Kendall said as he cupped Logan through his jeans.

Logan let out a moan and involuntarily pushed down on the gas peddle more. Once he realized he did this, he pushed Kendall away. "You're a huge distraction."

"I take pride in that."

They finally pulled in front of Logan's house. His parents wouldn't be home until late, so he knew they'd have the house to themselves. If they had gone to Kendall's house, the dogs would just harass them.

Kendall put his arms around Logan and started to undo his pants.

"Kendall, I'm trying to open the door."

"And you keep doing that. While I keep doing this." He slide his hand down Logan's pants.

Logan eventually got the door open. Kendall kicked the door shut once they were inside. Logan pushed Kendall against the door and attacked Kendall's mouth with his own. He let his pants fall down. He removed his shoes and socks, and stepped out of his pants. He then ripped off Kendall's shirt and kissed at his chest. He bit down hard enough to leave a mark on Kendall's skin.

Kendall quickly removed his shoes and socks while Logan undid his pants for him. Logan pushed Kendall's pants down then started walking backward toward the kitchen. Kendall tripped a little as he freed his feet from his fallen jeans.

They reached the entrance to the kitchen. Kendall made Logan stop walking. He tore Logan's shirt off then shoved him up against the wall. Kendall spent a lot of time marking up Logan's neck. Meanwhile, Logan's nails scratched at Kendall's back. Kendall grabbed onto Logan's thighs and Logan jumped up so he could wrap his legs around Kendall's waist. Kendall held Logan up by his ass and carried him the rest of the way to the kitchen. He Placed Logan on the table. Kendall took off Logan's underwear and then his own.

Kendall put his fingers to Logan's mouth and let Logan suck. This was the first time Kendall would top without Logan's urging. For some reason Kendall had a sudden surge of confidence. When he took his fingers out of Logan's mouth, he said, "Off the table and turn around."

Logan did as he was told. He let out a loud moan as Kendall prepared him. Logan loved this dominant Kendall. It was so rare. And hot. Without warning, Kendall was inside him and his upper body was pushed onto the table. "Fuck yes!" he screamed when Kendall hit his prostate.

Kendall's hands gripped tightly onto Logan's hips. There would most definitely be bruises. All of the screams and cries and moans Logan was letting out were bringing Kendall closer and closer to the edge. He gripped Logan's hair and pulled his head up. "Try not to come." Logan couldn't form words at the moment, so he just nodded. He bit his lip and groaned. The sight brought Kendall to his release.

Before he could allow himself to recover, Kendall spun Logan around, dropped to his knees, and took Logan's length into his mouth. Logan held onto Kendall's head while thrusting in and out of his mouth. It didn't take long for him to come, Kendall's name spilling out past his lips.

They both collapsed onto the kitchen floor, breathless.

"I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow," Logan said.

Kendall let out a laugh. "At least it'll be Saturday."

"Good point. You should come over and tend to my wounds."

"I will. You know, earlier I was feeling all bad about myself, but I'm not anymore. Hell, I can barely remember why."

"I guess kitchen sex does that to a guy."

Kendall laughed again. "I guess. Why'd you want to do it in the kitchen anyway?"

"I've always liked the idea of kitchen sex. So, let's see. We've had sex in a kitchen, outside, and on a coffee table. What's next?"

"I've always wanted to have sex in a public restroom," Kendall said. "No idea why."

"Dude. Prom. We'll kill two birds with one stone. Since the school won't let Juniors have prom somewhere fancy, it'll be in the gym. We'll do it in one of the school's bathrooms."

Now Kendall giggled. "I like that plan, Sweetheart. I love you."

Logan gave him a kiss. "Love you too. Let's go shower."

**...**

It was prom night. Kendall felt a little silly in his suit. And he hoped the red flower he got to pin on Logan's jacket was good enough. He sighed nervously and went downstairs to wait for Logan. He got into the living room just as his mom was hanging up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"My lawyer."

"Oh."

"Honey, don't stress about it. It's prom night! Think about having fun."

Kendall managed a smiled. "I'll try, Mom."

She went up to him and kissed his forehead. "Good." The doorbell ran. "I'll get it."

Kendall started pacing. What if he fucked up somehow? He didn't want to ruin Logan's prom experience. He wished he could cut. Just once. To make the anxiety go away.

He stopped his pacing when Logan walked into the living room. Logan's smile when their eyes met made all his worries disappear.

"You look nice, Green Eyes."

Kendall felt himself blush. "You look better."

Logan walked up to him and pinned a white flower to his jacket. Kendall did the same for Logan with shaky hands.

"Are you nervous?" Logan asked.

"A little."

"Why?"

"It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"I'm afraid I'll do something to ruin your night."

"Don't be silly. You could never ruin my night." Logan gave Kendall a reassuring kiss. "OK?"

"OK."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Several minutes later, they entered the gym.

"They really made this place look spiffy," Kendall commented.

Logan took his hand. "Let's go find James and Carlos."

It didn't take them long to find their friends.

"Hi!" Carlos called from a table. He got up and ran over to them. He gave them both hugs. "I've never seen you at a dance before, Kendall."

Kendall shrugged. "I've never had a date before."

Logan smiled. "Im glad to be your first dance date."

James finally joined them. "Sorry. Carlos is really excited. He almost got grounded yesterday."

"I get it," Logan said. "Now he's more happy because he got out of it."

Carlos nodded. "I had to do so much begging and bull shitting. I even managed some tears."

Logan clapped. "I applaud you, my friend."

James rolled his eyes. "Don't encourage him. Let's just dance."

Logan dragged a reluctant Kendall to the dance floor. He pulled Kendall close to him. "Relax."

"But people are-"

Logan shut him up by kissing him. "Don't worry about them. Pretend it's just us."

"But we'll be grinding, and I'll get turned on..."

Logan chuckled. "All the guys will be. Now dance."

Kendall finally let go and danced. Eventually, a slow song played. Kendall put his hands on Logan's waist, and Logan put his arms behind Kendall's neck. They placed their foreheads together.

"Hi," Kendall said.

"Hi. You having fun?"

"Yeah."

"You sound surprised."

"I was afraid people would bother us."

"Well, we haven't been bothered so far." He kissed Kendall. It quickly became intense.

When they pulled apart, Kendall asked, "Remember when we talked about sex in a school bathroom?"

Logan smirked. "Second floor?"

"Fuck yeah." He took Logan's hand and they walked out of the gym. They snuck past the chaperones and went to the second floor. They ran to the closest bathroom and pretty much attacked each other when they were inside. They bit at each other's necks and lips and any other skin that became exposed as they pulled off the other's clothes.

Logan bent Kendall over the sink and began to prepare him.

"Now, Logan," Kendall growled.

Logan used his own saliva as lubricant then rammed into Kendall. Kendall cried out in pleasure. Logan had hit that spot right away.

"Right there!"

Logan kissed and nibbled at Kendall's shoulders as he continued thrusting in and out of Kendall.

It didn't take long for them to reach the point of release. They quickly cleaned up and walked out into the hall. Where Jett and Wayne were waiting.

"Oh shit," Logan mumbled. He knew Kendall would blame himself for what was about to go down.

"Were you two just _fucking _in the bathroom?" Jett asked with disgust.

"That's none of your fucking business," Logan said.

Jett stepped up closer to Logan. "It actually is. I don't need you spreading AIDS everywhere."

"Oh please! Just because we're gay, doesn't mean we have AIDS. You're a fucking idiot."

That was when Logan received a punch to the gut.

"Hey!" Kendall yelled. He kicked Jett's shin then his fist collided with Jett's nose. "Don't you ever fucking touch him!"

Wayne pushed Kendall into some lockers. This pissed Logan off. So he grabbed Wayne's head and knocked the side of it into the wall. Kendall pushed a distracted Jett to the ground and kicked him in the stomach a few times.

"I think you forgot," Kendall said, "that I kick some major ass. You don't fuck with me. Or my boyfriend. Let's get out of here, Logan."

When they got to the parking lot, Logan noticed that Kendall's breathing had quickened and he had tears in his eyes. Logan stopped walking and turned Kendall so they were facing each other. "What's wrong?"

Kendall sniffled. "I knew I ruined your night. I _knew _it."

Logan cupped his face. "You did _not _ruin my night. We had plenty of fun. And I enjoyed kicking those douches asses. Does you hand hurt?"

Kendall sighed. "Yeah."

"Let's go back to my house and get some ice for that."

They started walking again and Kendall asked, "Can I spend the night? I don't wanna sleep alone."

"Of course you can."

_**So... This isn't a great chapter. And I'm not sure whether or not the next one will be the last. It'll probably be the next to last... **_


	13. Slip Up

_**Alrighty then. This is kinda short, so sorry. I hope you enjoy. :)**_

Chapter Thirteen: Slip Up

It was almost time for finals. Logan and Kendall were in Logan's bedroom, studying on a Friday.

"I'm gonna fail everything," Kendall said.

Logan put a hand in Kendall's hair. "You won't."

"I missed a month of school."

"Where you still did work. You'll be fine, Green Eyes."

"OK... What are you doing tomorrow?"

"You mean besides you?"

Kendall chuckled. "Jackass."

"I'm not doing anything," Logan said with a smile. "Why?"

"Tommy wants to go on a double date with him and his girlfriend."

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"She used to be just a friend, she visited him a couple times, and after he left The Summerset House she confessed her feelings. Now they're dating."

"Aw. That's sweet."

"So you'll go?"

"Of course. Tommy's cool. I bet his girlfriend is too."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're the best."

This got a giggle out of Logan. "Not really."

"You are." Kendall looked at his study guide for Math. "I don't get this shit. Help me?"

"Sure."

**...**

Kendall was in his living room the next day watching TV with Katie while waiting for Logan. Mrs. Knight walked in and said, "I need to talk to you two."

Kendall shut off the TV. "What?"

"Would either of you have a problem with testifying against your father in court?"

"Nope," Katie said without hesitation. The man had hurt her brother after all. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. And she knew both destroyed Kendall.

"But," Kendall said, "Dad will end up hating me even more."

"He _hit _you!" Katie cried. "What if he hits me one day for doing something he doesn't like?"

"He actually loves you, Baby Sister. He'd never do that to you."

"You don't know that! I don't want to be around a man who hits one of his kids for being gay."

"I don't know..."

"Do it for me?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can," Mrs. Knight said.

The doorbell rang and Kendall stood. "That's Logan. I gotta go."

When Kendall opened the door, Logan immediately knew something was wrong. "You OK?"

Kendall didn't answer. He just said, "Let's go. I don't wanna be late for the movie."

They got into the car and Logan started driving. "Talk to me, Green Eyes."

Kendall sighed. "My mom and Katie want me to testify against my dad for the whole custody thing."

"I think you should."

"Why?"

"The mother fucker hit you, Kendall. He could hit Katie. Do you want that?"

"Of course not! I'd kill him if he hurt her."

"Then you know what to do."

"I guess you're right."

They pulled into the movie theater parking lot. They walked up to the entrance where Tommy and his girlfriend were waiting.

Kendall brightened up when he saw his friend. They had talked on the phone and online, but it had been awhile since they'd seen each other.

"Hey, man," Tommy said with a smile. They hugged. "This is my girlfriend Gemma."

"Hi," Kendall said. "Gemma, this is my boyfriend Logan."

Logan waved.

"Can we go in?" Gemma asked. "I don't wanna miss the previews."

While they watched the movie, Kendall cuddled up against Logan. He needed the comfort. He would be betraying his father, and that killed him a little. Even though his dad had hit him, he still loved the guy.

After the movie, Tommy suggested pizza and they all agreed.

"You doing OK?" Logan whispered to Kendall when they sat.

"Yeah. I'm better now." He gave Logan a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Logan looked at Tommy. "How have you been?"

"Great!" Tommy told him. "I haven't felt this good in years."

"Awesome."

They laughed and joked throughout the meal. Kendall was feeling a lot better. The good times were helping him forget his stress.

Someone started to walk past them, but stopped. "Just perfect."

They all looked.

"Oh my God," Logan said. "Go away, Pete."

"I see you're finally on a real date with Kendall," Pete said.

"We went to Junior Prom together."

"What do you want?" Kendall asked.

Pete said, "Since graduating, I haven't seen you guys. I figured I'd say hi."

"You just wanna see Logan," Kendall accused. "When are you gonna get it through your thick skull that he doesn't want you?"

Pete got a smug look on his face. "He cheated on me. What makes you think he won't cheat on you?"

"He loves me. He never loved you."

"Just wait." Pete left them.

"That guy seems like a douche," Tommy commented.

"He is," Logan told him. He looked at Kendall. "You know I'd never cheat on you. I don't wanna be with anyone else."

Kendall put a hand on Logan's cheek. "I know. Pete's just jealous."

"Good. I love you."

"Love you too."

Gemma said, "Aw. You guys are so cute."

**...**

It was Sunday, the day before Kendall's first final. He couldn't focus on studying. He had no idea when their court date would be, but he was dreading it. Any relationship he could have had with his father would be destroyed.

He put his attention back on his Chemistry notes. No matter how many times Logan went over the material with him, he still couldn't get it. He knew he was going to fail, he just knew it.

Usually, when he was stressing out about a test he was sure he'd fail, he would cut. It would calm him down and help him pay attention.

He really wanted to cut. But under his psychiatrist's suggestion, his mom kept all sharp objects locked up in a cabinet in the kitchen. And he didn't know how to pick a lock. He couldn't sneak out to go buy some blades, but it was late and his mom would hear him leave.

"Fuck," he mumbled. His mind had wandered again.

He went back to his studying, but fell asleep without realizing it. He woke three hours later to the sound of his alarm. "Shit!"

He got out of his desk chair and stretched. He was very sore, which didn't help his mood. He was going to fail and he didn't even get to see Logan at school. Logan was lucky enough to get a ninety-five average for the year and was exempt from the final in his Chem class.

Kendall rushed to get ready. He studied at the kitchen table instead of eating breakfast. He made Katie quiz him while he drove her to school.

"Good luck today, Big Brother," Katie said as he dropped her off. "I know you'll do a good job."

"At least someone has faith in me."

Before the bell rang for the first exam period, he studied his ass off with James and Carlos.

"You'll do fine," Carlos told Kendall.

"But I don't know anything."

"Lies," James said. "You know more than me and Carlos. We usually get distracted by sex when we try to study."

Kendall chuckled. "Lucky. Logan holds off sex until he's finished studying."

James laughed. "He did that to me Freshman years. He's such a nerd."

The bell rang and they all went off to their exam rooms.

When Kendall was handed his exam, he immediately had a mini anxiety attack. He didn't have any clue what the fuck the test was asking of him.

He finished the test quickly. Not a good sign in his mind.

He slammed his fist into his locker after he gathered his things.

As he walked to his car, he called himself stupid over and over again in his mind.

"That's it," he said when he got in the car.

He drove to the nearest arts and crafts store. He practically ran to the aisle he was looking for. He grabbed what he needed and rushed to check out.

As he drove home, he thanked God no one would be there.

When he got into his house, he briefly greeted his dogs then ran to his room. He shut the door and locked it out of habit. He ripped open the pack of blades he just bought. He grabbed the first one he could get to. He took off his shirt and dragged the blade across the skin of his stomach. He let out a breath as he watched the blood fall.

He heard the doorbell ring/ "Fuck!" He threw on a black shirt and went to answer the door. "Logan," he said when he opened it. He instantly felt bad. Logan would be so disappointed in him.

"Hi," Logan said with a smile. He gave Kendall a kiss. "I was bored alone at home and I saw your car." His smile went away. "You OK?"

"I'm fine. Wanna watch a movie?" Kendall went to the living room.

Logan shut the door and followed. "Lift up your shirt."

Kendall spun around to face him. "Excuse me?"

"Lift. Up. Your. Shirt."

"Why?"

"You have that look."

"What look?"

"It's your post-cut look."

"Logan-"

"_Kendall. _Show me."

"I was stressed, OK? I knew I was gonna fail and I didn't know how to deal."

"Show me!"

Kendall lifted his shirt. Logan thanked the Lord it was only one cut.

"Where are the blades?"

"My room. On the bed. I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I'm sorry for letting you down. Fuck! I let everyone down!"

"Green Eyes. You didn't."

"I wanted to get better for you, Mom, and Katie."

Logan walked up to him and framed Kendall's face with his hands. "You should be getting better for yourself. Not for us. It's you who matters."

Kendall sighed. "I see my shrink Friday. I'll have to tell her about this."

"Good. I'm gonna get rid of the blades. Wait here."

Kendall sat on the couch while Logan went upstairs. He never thought about getting better for himself. He just wanted to make the people he loved happy. But maybe it was time to concentrate on his own happiness for a bit.

Logan came back and sat next to him on the couch. He put his arms around Kendall. "Call me next time you want to. OK?"

"OK."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

_**Yeah. Not a good chapter. **_

_**Anywho, the next chapter shall be the last. I'l try my hardest to make it a good one. **_


	14. Doing Well

_**So here's the last chapter. I'm glad so many of you liked this. **_

_**Enjoy. **_

Chapter Fourteen: Doing Well

Summer finally arrived. Kendall spent most of June focusing on getting better for himself, spending a lot of time with Logan, and sometimes hanging out with Tommy. Logan always joked that Tommy was Kendall's second boyfriend. Kendall started seeing his psychiatrist twice a week for that month, and they decided to increase the dosage of his medication. He was also starting to get closer to Carlos and James. They were cool dude, and really good friends. And he called Logan every time he wanted to cut. Logan would always come over after one of those calls. He would sometimes comfort Kendall, make him laugh, or make love to him. All in all, Kendall was doing well.

Now it was July third. He was in Logan's room and they were discussing Mercedes' Fourth of July party.

"But everyone goes swimming," Kendall said.

"So?"

"I'll look like an idiot swimming with my shirt on."

"Then don't wear a shirt."

"What about my scars? They're gross, Logan. No one wants to see that."

"It doesn't matter. You're beautiful. No one will care."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You're the only one who thinks that, Sweetheart."

Logan kissed his neck. "Plenty of people find you attractive."

"And then they'll see my body, and change their mind."

Logan kissed the other side of Kendall's neck. "Nope. That's not gonna happen. You're gorgeous." He kissed Kendall's Adam's apple. "And everyone knows it."

"Are you trying to seduce me right now?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. You want me to stop?" He kissed Kendall's right ear, slipping his tongue in it for a brief second.

"No. Keep going."

Logan smirked and slid a hand up Kendall's shirt. He was starting to like the feel of Kendall's scars. Maybe because he was only feeling scars and not scabbed up cuts. Logan initiated a kiss, sneaking his tongue into Kendall's mouth. Kendall gladly kissed back. Logan moved his hand down and began to rub Kendall through his pants, making Kendall moan. Logan broke the kiss and got on his knees on the bed. He slowly removed his shirt, and noted that Kendall licked his lips.

"Come here," Kendall commanded.

Logan did as he said and straddled him. Kendall ran his lips and tongue all over Logan's torso. He could feel Logan's heart speed up, and heard his breath quicken. Logan pawed at Kendall's shirt, so Kendall removed it.

"I love you so much, you know," Logan said.

Kendall kissed him once. "I know. And I love you just as much. Maybe more."

"No way. I love you more."

Kendall giggled. "We should stop before this gets out of hand. The 'I love you more' thing. Not the seducing. I want the seducing to continue."

"Good. I was gonna keep going anyway." Logan started to undo his pants. He pushed them down slowly, took them off, and threw them on the floor. He pushed Kendall into a laying position. He moved back a little and took off Kendall's jeans. He then united his lips with Kendall's and started to grind against him.

Kendall groaned. "I want you, Logan."

Logan grabbed some lube and prepared Kendall. Soon, he was inside Kendall. He went slow, whispering sweet things to Kendall. He kissed Kendall everywhere he could reach. Before coming, he told Kendall he loved him.

They laid in bed after, holding each other.

"If people make fun of my scars at the party," Kendall said, "I'm blaming you."

"And I'll kick their asses."

"Which is why I love you."

**...**

The next day, Kendall entered Mercedes' house with Logan, Carlos, and James.

Logan ran a hand up and down Kendall's back in a comforting fashion. "Don' worry about it." Logan figured other people seeing him with his shirt off would be a good thing for Kendall. Yeah, people would stare, but he'd learn to ignore it. Logan just believed it would help Kendall feel more comfortable with his body.

Logan looked around. There were some people in the living room and kitchen drinking. But most of the crowd was in the backyard, swimming in the large pool. A pool that featured a water slide and waterfall-the waterfall leading to the hot tub.

"I hear she has a kick ass firework show planned," Carlos said.

"You think it'll top last year's?" James asked.

"Last year's beat the year before's."

Logan glanced at Kendall. He appeared nervous, so Logan grabbed his hand.

The group found a spot to place their things. Carlos and James quickly removed their shirts then went and jumped into the pool.

Kendall let out a calming breath. "Can I do this?" he asked Logan.

"Yes. You can."

"There'll be stares and whispers."

"Ignore them. They just won't be used to seeing so many scars. But don't be ashamed. You're beautiful. No matter what."

Logan took off his shirt and threw it next to his towel. Kendall smiled. He could never get over how gorgeous Logan was. No matter how many times Logan called him beautiful, he knew Logan was the more attractive of the pair. He grabbed Logan and kissed him, wanting everyone at the party to know Logan was his.

Logan giggled. "Thank you?"

Kendall's smile grew. "You're welcome." He took another calming breath and removed his shirt. So far, no one was staring.

"Ready to get in the water?" Logan asked.

"Sure."

They swam for awhile. Kendall noticed a few stares, but not many.

Eventually, Logan and James sat on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water. They were watching their boyfriends swim and goof off.

"Kendall's finally relaxed," James said.

Logan nodded. "He and Carlos get along really well."

"Hey. He gets along with me too."

Logan laughed and splashed James. "I know. I just feel he's bonded more with Carlos. He may be reluctant sometimes with you because you and I used to date."

"That makes sense."

Kendall and Carlos swam over to them. Kendall placed himself between Logan's legs and put his hands on Logan's thighs.

"Hi," Kendall said.

Logan smiled. "Hi. Having fun?"

"Yeah. Only one person asked me about my scars, but she was drunk. And the stares aren't so bad anymore."

"I told you that you didn't have to worry."

"You were right. Can I have a kiss?"

Logan chuckled. "Of course." He leaned down and put his lips to Kendall's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Carlos and Kendall got out of the pool. James and Logan joined them as they went to dry off.

As they sat, Pete walked up to them. "Hey."

"What do you want," Logan snapped.

"I just... I noticed that Kendall doesn't have any new cuts."

"OK..."

"Kendall," Pete said, :I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're better."

"Thanks?" When Pete walked away, Kendall said, "That was weird."

They heard a bang.

"Oh! The fireworks started!" Carlos exclaimed happily.

It was an excellent show. So many beautiful colors lighting the sky. Everyone clapped and wooted after the grand finale.

After spending some time in the hot tub, they left.

"This night was great," Kendall said.

"I'm glad," Logan told him. "You deserved the fun."

Kendall nodded. "I did, didn't I?"

"Indeed you did, Green Eyes."

**...**

"So," Kendall said the next week.

"Yes, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"You know my mom's boyfriend John?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he owns this lake house and we're going there for a week."

"Sounds cool."

"You're invited."

"I am?"

Kendall nodded. "I know it's not exactly the romantic weekend with you of my dreams, but it'll do. Will your parents let you?"

"Let me see. MOM?"

"YES, SWEETIE?"

"CAN I GO AWAY WITH KENDALL AND HIS FAMILY?"

"SURE!"

"I can go," Logan told Kendall.

Kendall let lout a laugh. "Yeah. I heard."

"When do we leave?"

"Next week."

"It sounds like fun."

Kendall smiled. "It will be. With you there."

The next week, Logan piled into the car with Kendall and his family. Dogs included.

Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder for most of the drive. Kendall was looking forward to their week away. His mom, Katie, and John promised to give Kendall alone time with Logan on Friday. Then, on Saturday, John had a surprise for Mrs. Knight. A surprise Kendall and Katie approved of.

"We can go swimming in the lake, right?" Logan asked.

"Yup," John said. "And I have a boat. We can go fishing _and _swim in the middle of the lake."

"That sounds so cool."

"Are Kendall and Logan sharing a room?" Katie wanted to know.

"Um yeah..." John said. "There's only three bedrooms."

Katie looked at Kendall and Logan. "You two better be quiet. If you catch my drift."

"KATIE!" Mrs. Knight and Kendall yelled. Logan and John just laughed.

They were all silent for awhile.

"We also have a hot tub," John finally said.

Logan looked at Kendall and they shared a smirk.

Eventually, they arrive at the lake house. The dogs flew out of the car and sniffed around while marking their territory.

That night, Kendall and Logan stayed up while everyone else went to sleep. After waiting two hours, Kendall asked, "Wanna use the hot tub?"

Logan smiled. "Fuck yes."

They went onto the back deck and Kendall turned on the hot tub. "Since we don't have out bathing suits on," he said, "is it safe to assume we'll be naked?"

"Oh yeah." Logan took off his shirt. "But we gotta be quiet. Don't wanna wake anyone." He removed his pants. Then his underwear was gone. He slowly got into the hot tub. "Join me?"

"Hell yeah." Kendall stripped and got in. He took a seat right next to Logan and ran a hand through Logan's hair. He moved forward and kissed Logan. "Wanna add hot tub sex to our list?"

"That was the plan."

Kendall united their lips again and went into Logan's lap. He moved his mouth to Logan's neck, nipping and sucking.

It seemed like barely any time had passed before Kendall was riding Logan. They went slow, not wanting to make too much noise. Their foreheads were resting together, eyes locked in an intense stare.

"So close," Logan mumbled.

Kendall nodded, telling Logan he was too.

Logan bit his lip as he came. Kendall buried his face in the crook of Logan's neck to muffle his moans.

Kendall got off of Logan. "That was amazing."

"It's always amazing, Green Eyes."

"Well, yeah. But still."

Logan kissed Kendall cheek. "We should probably go to bed."

They quickly made their way to their room naked. They crawled into bed without putting on pajamas. Logan placed his head on Kendall's chest and Kendall put his arms around Logan.

Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head. "Good night. I love you."

"Love you too. 'Night."

**...**

During the week, they swam in the lake a lot, went fishing, and walked the dogs.

Friday rolled around, and Kendall and Logan were given the evening alone. They started off watching some movies. Kendall chose a comedy and Logan a horror.

Kendall pretended to be scared during the horror movie.

When Kendall his his face in Logan's chest for the fifth time, Logan said, "I know you're faking."

Kendall looked at him and smiled. "So?"

Logan rolled his eyes and kissed Kendall. He went to pull away, but Kendall grabbed the back of his head to continue the kiss. As it got more heated, the front door opened.

"Damn," Kendall whispered.

They separated. "Hi," Logan said to Katie, Mrs. Knight, and John.

"You two have fun?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yup," Logan told her. "Kendall pretended to be afraid during a horror movie."

"Smooth move," John said and winked at Kendall.

The next day, John took Mrs. Knight out to dinner.

"It's so exciting," Katie said while they played Uno.

"What?" Logan asked.

Katie looked at Kendall. "You didn't tell him?"

Kendall smiled. "John told us to keep it a secret."

"Tell me!" Logan demanded.

"John is proposing to Mom tonight."

Logan's face lit up. "That's so awesome! You think she'll say yes?"

"She better," Katie said. "She won't find someone as cool as him ever again. Uno!"

The front door opened. Mrs. Knight ran up to her children and hugged them. "I can't believe you two managed to keep quiet about this!"

"Can I see the ring?" Logan asked. She gave him her hand. It was an emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds. "Beautiful. Good job, John."

John grinned. "I sure like to think so."

**...**

It was August. Their Senior year was getting closer and closer. Kendall and Logan just finished helping John move in. They were sitting in Kendall's room, relaxing.

"I don't wanna go back to school," Kendall said.

Logan laughed. "But it's out last year of high school."

"Meh."

Logan kissed Kendall's forehead. "The year will fly by."

"As long as I have you."

"You always will."

THE END

_**Bad ending. **_

_**Anyway, I know some things were left out. I did that on purpose. Why? You ask. Because I'm planning on doing a sequel. If you'd all like that... So watch out for it. **_


End file.
